


Attendance is Mandatory

by Kaleran



Series: Holiday Modern 'verse [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Additional Tags To Be Added As Chapters Are Posted, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Cosette Ships It, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Holidays, Incompetent coworkers, Kissing, M/M, Mandatory Office Parties, Matchmaker Cosette, Mistletoe, Pining, Slurs, Stubborn Idiots, Valjean's low self-esteem, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/pseuds/Kaleran
Summary: "You want me to pretend to date you so you can get your boss fired on harassment charges?" Valjean asked incredulously."That was the plan, yes," Javert admitted, not raising his head from his hands."Oh," Valjean said simply. "Then yes, of course I'll go with you."





	1. Seasons Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't felt comfortable posting fic in many years (instead keeping them unfinished in my basement and never letting them see the light of day) but since I've been a solid member of the S. S. Valvert I figured I should actually finish something and post it?  
> Thanks to SplinteredStar and Rek88k for putting up with me sending them bits of this at all hours of the night!
> 
> This piece is finished and will post one chapter per day until December 26th.

"Excuse me?" Valjean barely managed to avoid spitting out his tea.

"You should be my date for the department's holiday party," Javert repeated calmly, not even looking up from his laptop. Even when he accepted Valjean's invitations to dinner he still brought his laptop. Valjean used to protest but has long since accepted that Javert was inseparable from his work. That didn't stop him from telling Javert that he worked too hard.

"What?" Valjean asked again, strangled. Javert sighed, glancing at him.

"As friends, obviously, although the commissioner doesn't need to know that," Javert said, irritated that he had to explain at all. "He's vocally homophobic and an idiot to boot. Watching him try not to insult his best officer in front of everyone in the department would be immensely satisfying." Javert looked entirely too pleased about this.

"Why me?" Valjean asked, this time more or less in control of his voice. "I'm a convicted felon, Javert, in case you forgot about that."

"You were pardoned, or are you forgetting how much work I did to clear your name?" Javert shot back. "Honestly, your ex-convict status only makes it better. You don't exactly look like the stereotypical queer man that he's always insulting and you could probably intimidate him simply by walking in the door."

Valjean was slightly disappointed that Javert was only using him to make his horrible boss uncomfortable, but what had he been expecting? Javert to seriously ask him out on a date? It was almost laughable. Although they had become almost inseparable friends in the last two years, that did not mean that Javert returned Valjean's feelings. Javert was still the stubborn workaholic Valjean had always known him to be.

"If it makes you uncomfortable you can always say no," Javert said after he did not respond. The blue glow of the screen made his face hard to read.

"It's not that," Valjean said quickly. "I just... did not think that you were the kind of person who went to office parties."

Javert glowered at his keyboard. "Attendance is mandatory. If there is one thing I like less than socializing with the people I work with, it is seeing them make fools out of themselves after drinking too much free wine and eggnog." His fingers were hitting the keys with more force than necessary. "It is my least favorite event of the year."

"When is it?" he asked, diverting Javert's attention.

"It's at the end of the month. I just got the email." He sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "I regret teaching the new officers the basics of HTML," he muttered. "It hurts to read."

"Let me see," Valjean asked. Javert turned his laptop to face Valjean without protest.

COME TO THE 14TH PRECINCT HOLIDAY PARTY! the email stated in large, bold, alternating green and white letters on a blindingly red background. On either side of it, animated candy canes danced in a flurry of sparkles.

FREE WINE AND EGGNOG! it proclaimed, this line surrounded by spinning snowflakes and poorly edited clip art of wine bottles. COME CELEBRATE ANOTHER YEAR OF HARD WORK DECEMBER 22ND FROM 7-10PM!!

At the very bottom, underneath what might be the saddest [jpeg of a Christmas tree](http://i.imgur.com/OsGCMEL.png) Valjean had ever seen, (ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY) was added on in small text, as if not to be noticed.

The entire thing was bordered in animated sparkling tinsel and the font style changed with every line.

"That certainly is... something," Valjean said.

“My eyes are burning," Javert groaned. "I hate these people."

"It can't be that bad," Valjean tried to console him.

"I did tell you about that time Roux locked himself inside the evidence room, right?" Javert's head was in his hands. "Or when Hanon totaled her own patrol car? Or when Marques managed to fuck up a drug bust so badly that he was assumed to be one of the drug dealers he was busting and got himself arrested instead?" He sunk further onto the table with every example until his head was laying on the wood.

Valjean patted his shoulder in consolation. "I'm sorry your coworkers are idiots."

Javert made a noise of despair that was half muffled by the table. "The commissioner won't do anything about it. If anything, he's worse than the junior officers because he doesn't know he's an idiot." He sat up, tugging his bangs back with one hand. The end result had them sticking up in an unholy mess. "His blatant sexist, racist and homophobic comments have been going unchecked for years, even before I was transferred. There were several good officers who have transferred away on request because they refused to put up with his bullshit and all I am left with are incompetent morons." His head dropped back into his hands. "I was hoping to bait him enough to get him fired," Javert muttered.

"You want me to pretend to date you so you can get your boss fired on harassment charges?" Valjean asked incredulously.

"That was the plan, yes," Javert admitted, not raising his head from his hands.

"Oh," Valjean said simply. "Then yes, of course I'll go with you." He couldn't just let Javert suffer. Going with him had nothing to do with his pathetic crush on Javert, he told himself firmly. It was simply what a friend would do. Javert often ended up pacing in Valjean's kitchen ranting to him about some officer or another doing something moronic and how now he had even more paperwork since clearly they couldn't be trusted to do it correctly. It would be good for Javert's blood pressure if he no longer had to worry about them mucking up.

"Are you sure?" Javert asked, his head snapping up. "I know you get anxious around crowds and policemen. This will have both," he warned.

Valjean waved him off. "As you said, I was pardoned. Besides, you'll be there." He said it as a joke, but he caught the slight jerk of Javert's hands.

\---

The month passed in a blur of holiday shopping and planning. Cosette and Marius were coming to visit and Valjean took extra care in decorating his home to welcome them. He was a simple man, so it was no hard task. An extra candle here and there, some pictures of Cosette and himself from past Christmas's brought out, his silver candlesticks on his mantle polished blindingly bright. He had even bought a tree and convinced Javert to help him set it up in his living room. Javert had protested but came anyway, complaining the entire time.

"Stop pouting Javert," Valjean told him.

"I'm not pouting," said Javert. Valjean had put him on tinsel duty and he was glaring at the box as if it personally offended him. He was careful not to touch too much of it at once as to keep it from getting everywhere and held it at arm’s length. Even so, there were a couple of strands of gold on his clothes and in his hair. Valjean had snapped a picture earlier when Javert hadn't been looking.

"Yes you are," Valjean said, hanging an ornament shaped like an angel that Cosette had bought him the year before. "Are you worried about your party?"

Javert frowned. "Yes. The Commissioner made Hanon cry today." He glanced at Valjean. "I mean, it's not like making Hanon cry is hard, but still. He's an awful man, far worse than I ever was. I don't think he's taking bribes or anything but..." Javert huffed. "I just would rather keep you away from him."

"Aww that's sweet of you," Valjean said. Javert glowered at him. It would have had more effect if there hadn't been strands of gold foil in his sideburns.

"Don't be an idiot," said Javert. "Seriously Valjean, if there was anyone who could somehow overturn your pardon, it would be him. He knows I filed it. He's called me all sorts of racist slurs so I don't know what he'll do to you. Probably worse."

"Shouldn't that be enough to launch a complaint about him?" Valjean said, distracted. He had started on the box that held all of Cosette's handmade ornaments since she had first come into Valjean's life.

"Apparently, it's not enough. I have to 'feel threatened in the workplace'," he sneered at the words. "Damn city council. Like that'll ever happen. I've been called so many names growing up in the foster system that they don't even bother me anymore. I don't think he would ever physically threaten me either; he's been off active duty for too long for that. The only thing I can hope for is for him to threaten my job security."

"You think that bringing me along will really make him go that far?

"I hope so. It the only thing I haven't tried yet," said Javert. "You should hear him go on about 'The Gays' and how they're 'ruining society'." He snorted. "God, you would think in this day and age people would have gotten a clue. Then again, racism is still alive and well so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

Valjean had only been listening with half an ear, too distracted by the ornaments Cosette had made him as a child.

"You are too sentimental," said Javert, interrupting his thoughts. At that moment, Valjean was cradling a wooden star crudely painted gold and silver by a twelve-year-old girl. He tore his eyes away, instead smiling at Javert.

"Yes I am. Is that really such a bad thing?" Valjean asked.

Javert huffed, rolling his eyes, but did not correct him. "Your candles are getting low. I can't believe you kept those candlesticks. By all rights they should have been confiscated as stolen property."

"Those were a gift. And you know very well why they're important to me." Valjean would never forget about the bishop who had given him those silver candlesticks that changed his life.

A quick, small smile flashed across Javert's face. Valjean didn't know why Javert constantly liked to start these petty discussions that they've had tens of times already, but he found he could never resist responding to him anyway.

"Are you sure you want to help me with this?" he asked a while later, after Valjean had declared his tree adequately decorated.

"Of course," said Valjean. "I've spent over a year hearing you complain about your boss. I'm happy to help." Valjean was also willing to take any opportunity to even pretend like they were dating. Even if it was just for a night. It was pathetic, even to him, but he couldn't let himself let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

Javert stared at him for long moments, as if waiting for him to take it back.

"You have tinsel in your hair," Valjean finally pointed out. Javert scowled, swearing under his breath.

\---

"Aww Papa I'm so proud of you!" Cosette practically yelled over the phone. "You're finally going on a date with Javert!"

"It's not a date," Valjean told her, blushing furiously. Once she had learned of his crush on Javert, she had thrown herself into trying to get him to admit his feelings. He never should have told her, but she probably would have figured it out anyway with the amount of time Valjean spent talking about him.

"What do you mean it's not a date," Cosette demanded. "Of course it is. You're his plus one. To a party. At his workplace."

"Attendance is mandatory. Believe me, he would rather not go. I'm simply moral support." He paused." ...and he's kind of only bringing me so we can pretend to be dating so he can get his homophobic boss fired on harassment charges?"

"Oh my God," she groaned. "Seriously?"

"You should hear about how awful he is Cosette," said Valjean. "He's terrible. He's called Javert some horrible things, which apparently aren't enough on their own. He's so bad that any other competent officer applies to be transferred out immediately. The turnover rate is so bad that Javert hardly ever has the same partner for even a couple of months and all of his officers are, I quote, 'incompetent fools'."

"He should just leave then," said Cosette.

"You know he wouldn't. He's too stubborn for that."

Of course, that was one of the things he loved about him. Javert was the most stubborn man he had ever met, but he was incredibly loyal and once he had found a worthy cause he would throw himself into upholding it with everything he had regardless of his own wellbeing. Of course he wouldn't leave. That would mean a whole section of the city wouldn't have any actually competent officers to protect it and Javert wouldn't let that happen.

"Papa your little crush on Javert is cute and all, but this is ridiculous," Cosette said. "I can't believe you're going to fake-date Javert. You should just tell him and date him for real."

"And have him freak out? I can't do that. This is important to him." He wouldn't risk Javert's job over this. Valjean had been in love with him for over a year; he could wait until after this.

Or never. Never sounded just fine with him. If Javert didn't know the he wouldn't leave him. Or try to let him down gently but being awful at it. Or make their friendship weird. Valjean didn't know which was worse.  

"Ugh, fine. If you're so intent on suffering through that party, then I can't stop you. You have to tell me everything when I come visit!"

Valjean wondered where she had gotten her endless curiosity from. It couldn't possibly be from him.

\---

The day before Javert's party, Valjean was suddenly anxious. They had not really discussed what they were going to do, besides agreeing that they should pretend to be dating.

 **[Text from Jean Valjean, 10:36 am]** How long have we been dating?

Valjean stared blankly at the message even after his phone alerted him the message had sent. That sounded like they were _actually_ dating.

 **[Text from Jean Valjean, 10:36 am]** Or fake-dating, as it is? What should I wear? I don't own anything that is obviously gay except for that pin with the bisexual flag on it that Cosette gave me for that Pride event. Do we call each other pet names? Hold hands in public? What are you comfortable with?

Javert didn't seem like the kind of person to use pet names. He even flat out refused to be called his given name. Valjean only knew what it was because Javert had programmed it into his phone with the rest of his contact information, then stared Valjean dead in the eye and threatened him with arrest if he ever called him that.

Valjean put his phone back in his pocket, the temptation to spam Javert with questions was too great and would only annoy him. Javert would answer when he took a coffee break.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:02 am]** christ vj stop freaking out  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:02 am]** idk, a few months?  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:02 am]** i have no idea wtf im doing

Valjean's hands hovered over the tiny keyboard. The icon that meant Javert was texting appeared then disappeared at random intervals.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:07 am]** just wear that ugly sweater w/ the moose on it and your awful yllw coat  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:07 am]** i cant believe you hvnt taken my advice & burned that thing already  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:07 am]** They're reindeer, Javert. And I like that sweater. It's festive.  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:07 am]** absolutely no pet names. if you call me anything other than javert youre not getting your gift and youll have to walk home  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:07 am]** its ugly as sin thats what it is  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:08 am]** Not even Tomasis? And you got me a gift?? You didn't have to do that.  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:08 am]** you know i hate that name the deal stands  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:08 am]** if you dont want your gift then you dont have to accept it  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:08 am]** You can call me Jean. I've told you before you can do that anyway. Of course I want your gift. I got you something too. :) :)

When Javert did not immediately respond he put his phone away and went back to building a website for Marius's friends. Three of them, Combeferre, Courfeyac and Enjolras, were starting their own law firm and had asked Valjean to help them out since he was working freelance now. He couldn't focus, the same line of HTML staring him in the face without it even registering.

Javert had never answered his question about how much physical closeness he was comfortable with, which was arguably the most important part about this. It was also the part that Valjean knew he was going to have the most trouble with. He sighed, giving up on his work for now and pulled out his phone again.

 **[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:13 am]** What about behavior? If you want to piss off your boss then we should be affectionate with each other, but I don't know what you're comfortable with.

He had wanted to touch Javert casually for months and having this opportunity now was both exciting and excruciating. It was only for one night. It wasn't real. Javert had never shown any interest in him beyond being friends and Valjean couldn't bring himself to ask for any more than that.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:20 am]**..there is more planning to this than i expected  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:20 am]** It has to be convincing if you want this to work.  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:20 am]** i am aware  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:20 am]** idk  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:20 am]** pda usually makes me uncomfortable but obvsly we have to make it clear that were a couple  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:20 am]** we should hold hands? stand close together??  
 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:20 am]** i have literally no fking idea

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:22 am]** vj you do realize i have never been in a romantic relationship in my life

Valjean was unsurprised. Javert had enough trouble adjusting to being friends with him. Part of that may have been their history or Javert's sudden and violent onset of depression following his moral dilemma or any number of things. Valjean suspected he had never had many friends in his life.

 **[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:23 am]** OK. Are you panicking? Stop that. It's fine.  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:24 am]** How comfortable are you with casual touching then? I wouldn't expect it from you, although I would be fine with it, but me touching your arm or shoulder? Putting my arm around your back? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:24 am]** To be honest, I don't have much experience either. I'm mostly taking things from what Cosette and Marius do.

He had been on a few dates, but never anything serious. It had been hard enough avoiding the law and then he was raising Cosette. He had never had time for any kind of serious relationship and he had never desired one outside of the occasional feeling of loneliness.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:25 am]** thats probably fine?  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:25 am]** idk what im comfortable with  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:25 am]** Should we play it by ear then?

 **[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:27 am]** Are you aromantic? You don't have to answer that if it's too personal. I'm just curious.

He couldn't help but ask. He had been wondering for a long time if that played a part in why Javert only saw them as friends. Then again, he could just be straight. Or Valjean wasn't his type. Or maybe he preferred them to be just friends. If he was aromantic, it could explain why he wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection. Then again, Javert was a private person. He could just simply not like being so open.

Valjean had spent far too long thinking about this.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:31 am]** that seems like the best course of action  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:31 am]** i had to google that  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:31 am]** ive nvr really labeled myself but aromantic is basically what thought i was for most of my life but now i think demiromantic fits me better  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:31 am** ] if the definition on this website is correct

Demiromantic meant that it was a possibility. Demiromantic meant that Javert could possibly return his feelings. Demiromantic made Valjean's heart leap. He quickly reminded himself that he didn't know who else Javert interacted with, if he had grown closer to anyone else in his life other than Valjean.

He had spent enough time reminding himself in the past of all the reasons that Javert had to not like him romantically that it was easy to bring them to the forefront of his mind. Javert had seen him at his worst and was disgusted at the very idea. Javert had a very fixed idea of him for many years and even a breakdown like the one Javert had suffered was maybe not enough to change that. Javert had seen how selfish he could be, how Valjean had refused to let Cosette go until the last possible second and didn't want someone who could be so possessive.

He couldn't let himself get his hopes up in case he was wrong. That would hurt more than he was prepared to think about.

 **[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:32 am]** Thank you for telling me. When and where will meet up tomorrow?  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:32 am]** i was thinking i could just pick you up @ your house at 730? it starts @ 7 but i would rather miss as much of it as possible  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 11:32 am]** theres only so much drunken idiotic stupidity that i can take  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:32 am]** That's fine with me. I will see you tomorrow then.

Much later, Valjean was surprised by a text alert from Javert.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 2:56 pm]** btw will you be ok w/ the cruiser? its more convenient but i dont want to make you anxious  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 2:56 pm]** You don't have to be so careful with me. I'll be fine.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 3:01 pm]** ty for this. im sorry for asking so much from you  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 3:02 pm]** You're welcome. It's no problem. I'll gladly help you get rid of your shitty boss.

 **[Text from Jean Valjean, 3:05 pm]** Maybe then you won't have to work so hard when there's other competent officers. :) Less paperwork for you!

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 4:13 pm]** doubtful  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 4:13 pm]** there is always paperwork. you should know this by now vj.


	2. Merry Shitscram

Javert arrived at his door at precisely 7:30. He looked much as he always did- dressed in a shirt that was only slightly nicer than the ones he usually wore and a tie that was a dark purple instead of the usual navy or black, his long charcoal-grey coat unbuttoned.

"I've never seen you in pink before," Valjean said. "It looks good on you." Javert's shirt was a rosey pink, which probably explained why it looked nicer. There was no way Javert wore that color regularly.

Javert shrugged, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "I figured if we're going to do this I should make some kind of effort."

"No really. You can pull it off." He really could, which was Valjean's entire problem. They would have no issues convincing people if Valjean was unable to stop looking at him. It should be illegal to look that good in pink and not look the slightest bit ridiculous.

Javert stared at him in puzzlement, obviously not believing him.

"Are you positive you're okay with this?" he asked.

"It'll be fine," Valjean assured him.

"If you want to back out I won't blame you."

"I'll be fine," he repeated. He would be more than fine. He had an entire night where he didn't have to hide how much he adored Javert without the risk of admitting it.

The drive was mostly uneventful, Javert describing the officers that would be there so Valjean would be able to match faces to the stories Javert had told him.

"I'm sorry in advance," Javert apologized before they got out of the car. "No one should be subjected to this kind of torture."

"Maybe it's for the best I never inflicted mandatory party's when I was running my company," said Valjean. Javert shuddered.

"Thank God. Would you have made me attend? I was only security."

"Of course," he smiled at Javert's betrayed expression. "A party at a company like that would defiantly need security. Think how vulnerable we would have been to theft with everyone confined to one room for a couple of hours." Valjean grinned at him. "I would have paid you for overtime, if that makes you feel better."

Javert rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

The party was already in full swing when they walked in the door. Pop renditions of holiday songs played in the background, barely audible over the catastrophe of voices. Horribly clashing holiday banners were pinned to the ceiling, tiny sad looking plastic trees decorating any available desk space. On the front desk, lettered blocks had been arranged to spell "[MERRY SHITSCRAM](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/fantendo/images/3/3f/Murray.jpeg/revision/latest?cb=20141225050913)". It took a moment for Valjean to realize that it was an anagram of "CHRISTMAS".

Javert only sighed in exasperation, taking a step in its direction to fix it before just giving up, shoulders dropping, and leading him to the bullpen.

Valjean figured it was a good thing they were supposed to be dating. There was a lot more people than he had expected. He shrank away from the crowd, his anxiety spiking, pressing himself to Javert's side.

"AYYYYYYE," a chorus of voices called in various states of sobriety. "INSPECTOR JAVERT HAS ARRIVED!"

Javert's jaw tightened.

"Don't kill them," Valjean told him in a low voice. "Murder is illegal. You would have to arrest yourself."

"Believe me, I tell myself that every day," Javert replied.

"HEy," an older blond man who was definitely on the road to becoming very drunk greeted. "I din’ know you had friends, Inspect'r."

Javert didn't even bother to glare at him, passing straight into his dead eyed stare that he used when he thought Valjean was being stupid.

"Are we starting now or when you speak to the commissioner?" Valjean asked in a low voice.

"Now, I guess," Javert answered, not sounding very sure himself.

"Officer Jenkins," he ground out when the blond man got close enough. 

"J'vert isn' very fun at parties," Jenkins stage whispered to Valjean. Javert closed his eyes as if that would make Jenkins disappear. Jenkins squinted at Valjean. "Who're you?"

"I'm Jean Valjean," he said, holding out his hands. Jenkins shook it enthusiastically.

"No way," someone else said in disbelief. An Asian woman who was holding a glass of wine in each hand stepped closer to Valjean than he was entirely comfortable with. "Like, THE Jean Valjean? The one who turned Javert into a total bitch for a month when he was trying to get a pardon?"

Valjean blinked, his smile fixed and nervous. He could practically hear Javert's teeth grinding together. "Yes, that's me."

"OH MY GOD," she exclaimed, wine nearly spilling out of both her glasses. "GUYS ITS THE GUY JAVERT NEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT."

He was so close to Javert that he could feel him tense up.

"Murder is bad," he reminded him. Javert snorted.

"HOLY SHIT," another voice called from across the room. She was small and blonde and managed to cross the room in the time it took Valjean to blink.

"Officer Chan and Officer Hanon," Javert said with barely restrained frustration. "Please be aware that I am standing right here and I would like to keep my hearing for a few more years at least."

"They're always like this," Jenkins slurred. "S'mtimes louder."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND," Hanon yelled. Javert winced. Valjean didn't blame him. She was very loud for such a small person. He looped his arm around Javert's, half for his own anxiety and half to make sure Javert didn't actually punch someone.

"Is Commissioner Whitman here yet?" Javert asked. All three of them shook their heads.

"Not yet. But you know how he likes to be 'fashionably late'," Hanon made air quotes sarcastically. "What a dickhead." Jenkins snorted into his drink.

"Have you found a way to get him fired yet?" Chan asked. "If he calls me 'oriental' one more time I'm gonna fucking deck him."

"I'm working on it," Javert growled. He turned to Valjean. "Jean." His heart flipped a little bit. "Would you like something to drink? I'm sure there's something nonalcoholic here."

"Johnson already spiked the punch," Chan volunteered. Javert muttered something about irresponsible children under his breath. Valjean patted his arm consolingly before he could pop a blood vessel.

"Oh r'lly? 'M gonna go get some a that," said Jenkins, wandering off. "Thiss eggnog or whate've is shit."

"OH ME TOO!" Hanon cried, bounding after him. Chan smiled and soon followed after them.

"If you want something to drink there's probably water in the vending machine," Javert offered awkwardly.

"I'm fine, you don't need to do that." He smiled at him. Javert put a hand over his face.

"I am so, so sorry about my coworkers," he said in a tired voice. Valjean let go of his arm and squeezed his hand instead. It all felt so natural, like they had been doing this for months instead of minutes. Javert let out a breath, some of the tension leaving his body.

"I hate all these people."

"It's not so bad," Valjean tried. Javert just sighed.

"Jenkins literally shot himself in the foot last month," Javert said in a dead voice. "He wasn't even in the field he was in the damn shooting range. Idiot. He really shouldn't be drinking with that kind of injury but I'm not going to stop him. Chan once _ate_ something that was headed into evidence. We had to take her to the hospital." He took another breath. "Fuck, I need a drink. Or five. Or however many it takes to block them all out."

"I'm sorry. Would you actually like a drink?"

"God no," Javert said, horrified. "I'm the only responsible one here, plus I'm driving. I don't want to be drunk around these people."

Valjean squeezed his hand again. Javert hadn't let go and Valjean was going to take all he could get. Who knew when he would have the opportunity to freely touch Javert again?

"My dear Inspector!" A man with tan skin and ringlet curly hair approached them. He seemed to be more sober than the officers that Valjean had just met. Or maybe he was just better at holding his alcohol. "How are you this fine evening? And I heard that you brought the infamous Jean Valjean himself as your guest!"

"Jean, this is Officer Roux," Javert said flatly. "Please tell me there is no one locked in the evidence room again."

"Pfff, like that would happen," Roux said.

"Three times, Roux, three times we had to get you out of there after you locked yourself in, and four times with other officers when you let the door close on them."

"Fiiine, so that did happen a couple of times." He glanced between them and their clasped hands, his eyebrows raising. Javert held his hand tighter as if anticipating Valjean's instinct to bolt. "Holy shit are you two like, a couple?"

Javert glanced upwards in exasperation. "And you call yourselves police officers."

"Oh my god," Roux said, louder this time. "The Commish is going to flip out." He didn't seem upset about this. In fact, he looked gleeful.

Valjean couldn't help but smile at Javert. It was very him- unobtrusive and subtle. If Valjean didn't know any better, he would have believed they actually were a couple. He let himself fall into that fantasy for a few seconds, then reminded himself that it was all fake. It was only one night, one stupid party, and then they would go back to being friends and nothing more.

"I do like to surprise him once and a while," said Javert.

"Dude, Commish Whitman doesn't even approve of hetero interracial relationships. You might just kill him with a gay one."

"Good," said Javert, entirely serious. "That would save me the trouble of trying to get him fired."

"Ruining the sanctity of marriage is what we're all about," Valjean said cheerfully, leaning into Javert's side for extra effect.

Roux burst out laughing. "He's funny. You should keep him."

"I did do all that paperwork to pardon him, didn't I?" Javert arched an eyebrow. Valjean's heart skipped a beat, forgetting for a moment that this entire relationship was just a show.

They continued to mingle, Javert whispering snarky comments in Valjean's ear about the different ways his officers had proved themselves incompetent. Downloaded a horrible virus while watching porn at work which infected their entire database. Accidentally flushing crucial evidence down a toilet. Straight up let someone out of a holding cell because the criminal had sweet talked them. Used an official patrol car in illegal street races. Constantly misfiles information so Javert was always redoing it himself. Caught buying weed from the very drug dealer that was supposed to be taken in. The list went on. Javert was most offended by Duval, who was unable to make a cup of coffee without setting the machine on fire.

"Are you sure you're not addicted to caffeine, dear?" Valjean had whispered in Javert's ear, receiving a restrained amused smiled in return.

As the night went on, Valjean became increasingly more comfortable with touching Javert. Javert had only let go of his hand to take both of Chan's now-empty wine glasses out of her reach, effectively cutting her off, but then he was back immediately, taking Valjean's hand before Valjean could even reach for him. He let himself lean more into Javert's side, perfectly content with acting as a buffer between Javert and the officers who drove him insane.

It was so easy, how they fell into a pattern. So easy that at times Valjean thought it could be real.

Even when socializing unwillingly, it was clear that Javert actually cared for these people. He was constantly giving advice, disguised not so carefully as sarcasm, and rarely let anyone take the fall for their mistakes. He took up the slack himself, even if it left him with more work without pay, simply because he was obsessed with making sure everything was correct.

"Inspect'r J, he's kind of, he's kind of like our-" Hanon hiccupped, "he's like our police dad. We'd be soooo fucked without him. 'Nspector Morris is usually hungover and basically useless so J will cover his shifts too, even though, even though he doesn't have to." She swayed, eventually leaning heavily on Chan who was just as tipsy. They had both been drinking heavily. "Best police dad, even if, even if he's bitchy all the time."

"'Inspector J'?" Valjean asked amused, whispering in his ear. Javert scowled.

"They've been trying to give me a nickname for months," He replied in a frustrated growl that did things to Valjean that it was _not supposed to do_. "Believe me, this is the least offensive one."

"You two are adorable," Chan told them. She had an arm draped around Hanon's shoulders. "All cute and shit. Holdin' hands! I n'vr though I would see J'vert holding hands with anyone. And yer like, buff and shit." She poked his bicep and nodded approvingly. "How'd you meet, anyway? Javert's kind of a hardass and you, you w're like, ex-con, right?"

"I was a guard at his prison," Javert said tensely. "That's how we met."

" _LAAAAAME_ ," Hanon complained, oblivious to his tone. "C'mon, tell usssss. Jean you'll tell us right? Right? You're like, I dunno, starcross'd lovers or some shit. Cop 'n robber." She made a gesture with her hand which might have been an attempt at crossing her heart. Or Valjean's. It was hard to tell.

"Um," he glanced at Javert for permission, who just hung his head, obviously giving up. He looked exhausted. Valjean took that as a green light, even if it was just to keep them from pestering Javert further.

"Javert actually worked for me a few years after I was let out of prison. I started a tech security company under a false identity and it took off faster than I expected. Javert was hired as a security guard."

"Whaaat that's crazy!" Hanon laughed. "What are the odds?"

Valjean smiled. It always surprised him how Javert had always managed to find him on accident. "He recognized me from prison and when he finally got a warrant to rearrest me, I ran and left Bishop Security, my company, and-"

"Ohmigod, you founded Bishop Security?" Chan said, lurching. "WE USE BISHOP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INVENTED BISHOP! ITS ONLY LIKE, THE NUMBER ONE TECH S'CURITY FIRM 'N THE COUNTRY!"

Valjean ducked his head, embarrassed, while Javert rubbed his forehead in exasperation. He was willing to bet Javert had a killer tension headache from all the noise. Valjean squeezed his shoulder, feeling Javert relax the smallest amount under his hand. 

"Oh shit," Valjean heard Roux say from a few feet away over Chan's enthusiastic gushing. "The Commish finally showed up."

Javert immediately straightened, a predatory smile appearing on his face before he schooled his expression.

"Damn, I thought m'by, maybe he wussn't gonna show up this year," Hanon complained. "'M not drunk enough for this. Fuckin' dick."

"Same," echoed Chan. "Jav'r, if I punch him, 's not my fault."

"That, my friends, is why the alcohol is free at these things," Roux called to them, gesturing with his glass. "Otherwise we would have killed him by now."

Valjean's phone buzzed.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:03 pm]** i hope ur ready 4 this  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 8:03 pm]**???  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:03 pm]** improvise  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 8:03 pm]**????????

Javert pulled away from him, leaving Valjean alone for the first time since they had arrived.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:03 pm]** fnd me n a min or 2  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 8:03 pm]** Where???

"Oh my god, are you texting _each other_?" Chan said, peaking over his shoulder. Her breath smelled like the shitty red wine they had been serving. "Oh my god, Hanon, Beth, _Beth look_ , look Jav uses _text speech_."

"R'lly?" Hanon said, still relying on Chan to keep her upright. She giggled. "We gonna make fun 'f him _fore'vr_ Ming. We gotta."

"That's so cute," Chan said, practically leaning on Valjean now. "He never mentions anyfin personal to us. He's like, a robot."

"Robocop," Hanon agreed, nodding sagely. "Robocop dad."

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:04 pm]** going 2 wind up comish

That wasn't vague or worrying at all.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:04 pm]** b rlly gay

Valjean had no problems with that. As it was, he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of him. He looked illegally good in pastels. Javert wasn't exactly relaxed, but the little glances he kept giving Valjean made butterflies flap in his chest. It was all he could do to not stare at him with open adoration.

"You're sooo cute," Hanon told him. "You ev'n like, smilin' at your phone when he texts you. And you're in the same room."

"Who's cute? Is it me?" Roux said coming over to them. "Marques was being boring again. You two are drunk. That's much more fun."

"Jean's suuuper gay for Javert," Hanon filled him in. Valjean stepped away from Chan until he had regained some sense of personal space.

"Yes, that's generally how it is when two people of the same gender are in a relationship." Roux held his glass above his head, out of the reach of Chan who made a sound of disappointment.

"Jeaaan," Hanon started, "wut oth'r, what other cute things doez'e do?"

Valjean blinked. He didn't think that Javert always making time to see him, complaining the entire time, would be seen as cute. Or how he never asked Valjean to stop texting him pictures of cats when he was bored. Or how he always put up with Cosette's interrogations without protest and did his best to appease her in his own gruff way. Or any number of the little things Javert did that made Valjean fall in love with him.

"He calls me VJ over text," he said lamely. "For Valjean."

Roux raised his glass in a toast. "Yeah, that's pretty damn adorable, coming from the ol' Inspector." There was a fondness in his voice, along with a great deal of respect even though the nickname was thrown out in such a casual way.

"You all really like him, don't you?" The question was out of his mouth before his brain has fully processed it.

"Well _DUH_ ," Hanon slurred. "I mean, the C'mishn'r is techneh, technically in charge-"

"but 'Spector J is who we all r'spect," finished Chan. Hanon nodded her agreement, practically nuzzling the side of Chan's face. "He's the real head of this, this," she scrunched up her face.

"Precinct?" Roux supplied, amused.

"Yeah, precinct." Chan smiled at him. "Thas the word."

Valjean's phone buzzed in his hand.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 6:50 pm]** vj now

"I have to go find him," Valjean said.

"I saw him talking to Commissioner Whitman over there," Roux said, pointing. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to?"

Valjean couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. "He told me to be 'really gay'."

"Why? That would only-" his eyes widened. "Oh. Ohhh, this I gotta see."

"Wha?" Hanon asked.

"Javert's trying to get Whitman fired on harassment charges, kamikaze style."

"Holy fuck." Chan helped Hanon stand up straighter. "Beth we gotta watch this. 'S gonna be fuckin' amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is the last time I'm putting a link in this. Also, I apologize for all the OCs.


	3. Improvise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for derogatory slurs because this is what happens when you have a racist antagonist.

Valjean easily found Javert, his pale pink shirt stark against the monochrome of the crowd. He had a fixed smile on his face and his eyes were vacant- completely checked out of whatever Whitman was going on about. Commissioner Whitman was a balding older white man who was a little bit shorter than Valjean, the width of his shoulders and his stance telling of a life of activity. It was clear that he had been slacking in the last few years, his belt buckled tight under his beer belly.

"...that's the problem with the neighborhoods around here, see, they're full of fags and immigrants. It's the immigrants who bring the crime while the gays only perpetuate immorality." Whitman crossed his arms and nodded decisively, completely sure of himself. "Get rid of the immigrants, get rid of the crime, see?"

Javert nodded absently, still obviously not paying attention. Valjean slid over to him, laying a hand lightly on the small of his back.

Javert blinked, startled out of his trance, smiling at him. Valjean practically melted right then and there. Javert rarely smiled. They were quick and few and far between and he rarely looked at Valjean directly when he smiled. Valjean hoarded his smiles jealously, committing them to memory. This one nearly undid him completely; it lingered on his face far longer than it ever had before and Valjean basked it in as if it was the sun itself.

"Jean," Javert greeted him, his voice almost a purr. Fuck, when Javert had said 'improvise' this was not what he had imagined. If Valjean finished this conversation with all his brain cells intact it would be a fucking miracle.

"Hey," Valjean said helplessly, completely stupefied.

"Commissioner Whitman, this is Jean Valjean, founder of Bishop Security," he said to Whitman.

Whitman brightened, a wide smile on his face that was probably supposed to be welcoming but achieved the opposite effect.

"Welcome, Jean!" He jumped straight to using his first name, which Valjean found irritating for some reason. Usually, he preferred people to use his first name. "I hope you've been having a good time at the party! Your program has done wonders for us! I've found that-"

"He is also a pardoned criminal and my _partner_."

Whitman stopped in his tracks, struggling to keep the smile on his face. Valjean slid an arm around Javert's back, his hand settling easily on his hip and he pressed himself against Javert's side like he had earlier. They fit together well, Javert's taller height perfect for resting his head on his shoulder.

‘ _Improvise_ ,’ Javert had said. He could improvise. Especially if that meant putting his hands all over Javert.

Behind him, he heard choked laughter. Probably Roux.

"It's nice to meet you, Commissioner," Valjean greeted him, extending the hand that wasn't wrapped around Javert. He had reverted to his Madeleine persona automatically, the businessman who could put up with all kinds of corporate bullshit. Whitman's shook his hand stiffly, his grip crushing. Valjean's handshake was equally strong, if only to intimidate him. It wasn't the first time he had to play nice, although if everything went to plan, they wouldn't be playing nice at all.

Meanwhile, the rest of his brain was turned completely to mush. Javert felt all too good against him and Valjean already regretted the moment he would have to let him go for good at the end of the night. He never wanted to leave his side ever again. Javert was warm and comfortable and fit perfectly in the shape of his arm.

"I thought you would just _love_ to meet the man who wrote our security software," Javert was saying, although Valjean was too distracted with how Javert was looking at him with open pride. If he kept this up Valjean would be dead by the end of the night. He beamed back at him, unable to even think of hiding his adoration.

"How wonderful," Whitman said, not sounding wonderful at all. "Who knew that the gypsy bastard was a fucking faggot as well?"

Valjean froze, a cold anger rushing through him, ready to defend Javert with words or with fists. He was only stopped by Javert's hand on his back. He looked all too happy to see his boss spitting with anger.

"I'm just the whole package," Javert said calmly, as if it was a perfectly normal response to having derogatory slurs hurled against him. His hand rubbed small circles on Valjean's back. It was more calming that it had any right to be and Valjean pulled Javert closer to him, melting in his embrace.

"You pushed his pardon through, didn't you?" Whitman spat, now turning an interesting shade of red. "I always knew you were rotten. It was only a matter of time before you would show your true colors, _Inspector_." The title was spat out sarcastically. Javert didn't even flinch.

"What, the rainbow ones?" Javert asked innocently. If Valjean wasn't so proud of him at that moment, he would have laughed. "I've never hidden the fact that I'm a gay man, Commissioner. It simply never came up."

"Javert has never been anything but lawful," Valjean chimed in, daring to lay his hand on Javert's chest. "He was my employee for a couple of years when I first started Bishop-"

"Lawful! You are only perpetuating your filth!" Whitman shouted.

Javert raised an eyebrow. A challenge. "Filth like this?" he asked, and then Valjean was pressed flush against him with a hand cupping his jaw and Javert was kissing him. Javert was kissing him in a room full of police officers, in front of the commissioner himself, and Valjean didn't even care about that because holy shit _Javert was kissing him_. His lips were chapped and rough and warm, pressing hard against his own. Valjean made a quiet but embarrassing noise. His hand clutched at Javert's hip possessively as if to keep him there until Valjean was done kissing him. Which would be never if he had anything to say about it.

Javert pulled away all too soon and Valjean was too dazed to even think about drawing him back.

The Commissioner was spitting with rage, the color of his face now approaching purple. It wasn't a very good look. Around them, the crowd had gone mostly quiet, holiday tunes still playing in the background.

"You- you cock-sucking mongrel! You have no right to call yourself an officer of the law. And you!" He turned to Valjean. "We will never use your degenerate program again as soon as we can uninstall it! I don't need that kind of homosexual influence in my workplace."

"Are you threatening me, Commissioner?" Javert asked, sounding thrilled.

"I'll have you _fired_ , that's what!"

"Oh thank God, because now I can finally press charges against you for harassment." He was almost gleeful, his smile showing all of his teeth, looking more like a wolf than a man. It was an ugly smile, because Javert has no idea how to smile without looking terrifying, but Valjean practically swooned anyway.

"You can't do that," Whitman screeched. "I've been commissioner here for fifteen years! City council won't just fire me."

"You also threatened to pull Bishop Security off of your databases," Valjean pointed out. "And _that's_ a breach of security."

"This is gonna get so many hits on YouTube," he heard Roux say quietly from somewhere in the crowd.

"I have compiled evidence from every single officer in this room and from some of those who have since transferred and since you threatened my job security, Commissioner, I will be pressing charges." Javert turned, searching the crowd, eyes narrowed. "Roux I heard that and if you post that video before I submit it to city council as evidence I swear to God you will never leave the evidence room again."

"Listen here you gypsy fag," Whitman sneered, approaching Javert with a murderous look on his face. Valjean sidestepped to block his path, straightening his shoulders to look as intimidating as possible. Whitman faltered.

"I've had to listen to Javert complain about your sexist, racist, xenophobic, and homophobic comments for months," he said, his voice dangerous and quiet. "If you ever speak to my partner like that again, I'm not sure I will be responsible for my actions. If you remember, I was once considered a dangerous criminal."

Whitman wilted, the sneer still on his face. He glared at Valjean, then turned to face the crowd which has started making noise again.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU COMISHH," Chan yelled at him, a loud voice among many, “BECAUSE YOU’RE RACIST.”

"AND SEXIST. WE KIND OF, KIND OF ALL TIRED OF P’TTIN’ UP WITH YOU," Hanon added. There were general nods and sounds of drunken agreement, some more crude than others.

Whitman looked out over his officers and was not greeted with a single sympathetic face. He glared at Javert then turned suddenly, then stormed out of the building into the snow, his coat forgotten. A few people actually cheered, taking the opportunity to open a few more bottles of cheap wine.

"THE WICK'D WITCH IS DEAD!" Hanon proclaimed, planting a drunken kiss directly on Chan's lips. The other woman didn't seem to mind- actually she had wrapped her arms around Hanon's shoulders and seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Officer Chan and Officer Hanon, I will remind you that anti-fraternization rules still apply," Javert told them, speaking loud as to attempt to command some kind of authority. "It will take a bit of time before he's officially fired and a new commissioner appointed. Anyone in this room may be called to give a statement before city council.” He looked up and muttered, “I just pray that you remember more than just a drunken haze.” His eyes snapped back to Valjean after he addressed his officers.

"You didn't have to do that," Javert said, voice quieter now that he was speaking to Valjean alone.

"Of course I did. I couldn't let him treat you that way." He leaned in and kissed Javert's cheek, finding Javert's immediately blush adorable. "That's what-"

_That's what friends are for_ , he was going to say _._ Just friends. That's all they were. Everything seemed to crash around him. It was an act. He had let himself get too caught up in his feelings, too caught up in how Javert's lips had felt on his and how wonderful it was to even hold his hand and how natural they seemed to fit together. How easy it was to tilt his head up and kiss his cheek.

He kept the smile on his face with an effort. This had been a mistake. He had thought he could do this. He had thought he could keep his feelings separate from his actions and at the end of the night go back to what they had been before. That wasn't going to happen now, not when Javert had smiled at him and kissed him and it had all been even better than Valjean had ever imagined.

He couldn't do this. There was a terrible ache in his chest like ice crystals had grown around his lungs, making it hard to breathe.

"Oh man, you should’a clocked him," Roux said, coming up behind them and making Valjean snap out of his thoughts. "I would’ve paid you. What the hell were you originally arrested for anyway to label you as dangerous? Not like I'm gonna challenge that because you could probably kick my ass with your little finger."

"That's really none of your business," Javert muttered. Valjean ignored him, grateful for Roux's interruption.

"I was a drug runner and I got in too far over my head. I needed the money to support my older sister and her kids when her husband died and his life insurance was swept up by his company", Valjean told him. "I was only labeled dangerous after..."

"After you punched me and knocked me out when I cornered you at Bishop," Javert finished. "I can't believe you did that. You already had broken parole, committed theft and identity fraud among other things. Do you know what assaulting an officer did to your record?"

"I am so, _so_ sorry about that," he apologized sincerely.

Javert rolled his eyes. Many times before he had told Valjean he had nothing to apologize for, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty about it even years later.

"Y’know, the more I learn about you two the more c’nfused I get," Roux said. He was swaying on his feet now, although surprisingly articulate for someone who had been steadily drinking for several hours. 

"It's none of your business anyway," Javert said sharply. He rubbed his forehead with a hand. "I'll email you a reminder to get me that video you took somehow, considering I doubt that you're even going to be able to remember that it happened tomorrow."

"Hey, I'm a _functioning_ alcoholic," Roux defended almost proudly. "Emphasis on ' _functioning_ '."

"Is that supposed to reassure me? Because it doesn't." He muttered something to himself that Valjean didn't catch. "Can we get out of here?" he asked Valjean, and if it was anyone else Valjean would describe his tone as 'begging'. "I refuse to be responsible for," he gestured to include the whole room of less than sober officers, " _this_."

"Sure." He wasn't looking forward to spending what was likely to be an awkward ride home, but Javert looked completely drained. Even accomplishing his goal didn't give him new energy. Valjean carefully took him by the arm, hyperaware now of how warm Javert was under his hands and how willingly he came along.

"BYE 'SPECTOR! BYE JVJ!" someone- probably Hanon- called as they left, Javert wincing at the nickname she had given Valjean. They recognized Jenkins passed out on the floor propped up against a wall. Some kind soul had left an unopened bottle of water next to him.

Once in the car, Javert didn't immediately start the engine, instead resting his head against the steering wheel for long moments in silence.

"Javert?" Valjean asked worryingly.

"Headache," Javert groaned, not moving. "I hate these parties." He sighed. "Sorry for making you come."

Valjean reached over and placed a hand on Javert's back making careful strokes across his shoulder blades. The tension started to leach from his muscles slowly. It was familiar. Valjean had done this many times before when Javert had simply collapsed on his kitchen table, exhausted from corralling his wayward officers. The gesture felt intimate now, Javert's body heat warm even through his coat.

"Don't apologize. I enjoyed meeting your officers." Javert scoffed, not moving. "Really. Hanon called you dad like four times. It was cute."

"Hanon once ate a box of pencil shavings on a dare," Javert mumbled despairingly. "She retook her driver’s test four times on account of distractibility. Roux is an alcoholic. Chan rushes through her work and misses crucial details no matter how many times I tell her to double check herself, and she’s given herself and others computer viruses on several occasions. Jenkins is... Jenkins is just an idiot."

"They adore you."

"They drive me insane." He took a few breaths, then sat up. Valjean took his hand away quickly. The urge to touch Javert itched under his skin. If only he could just take Javert's hand, or touch his shoulder, or cup his face, or... Or nothing. They were just friends, a fact Valjean was usually very happy with, but now drove cold shards of ice into his chest.

For a moment, they simply say there in silence. The orange light from the street lamp threw sharp shadows over their faces, making Javert's face appear angular and strange.

"Valjean, I-" Javert hesitated, hands tightening around the steering wheel and making the plastic creak.

So he was back to using 'Valjean'. For a heartbeat, Valjean hated his name, hated how he could remember with perfect clarity how 'Jean' had sounded possessive and familiar on Javert's tongue. It was gone in an instant, banished when Valjean reminded himself of just how lucky he was to even be friends with his one-time pursuer.

"Valjean," Javert started again.

He braced himself. Maybe he had been too obvious, maybe he had gone too far and taken too many liberties, any number of things that could make Javert step away from him ran through his mind.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight."

Valjean blinked, staring at him in the orange light. Javert's eyes were cast in shadow, only pinpricks of light reflecting off of them, a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

"It was my pleasure," replied Valjean, smiling hesitantly at him in return. They stared at each other in the gloom for several moments, then Javert looked away and put his key in the ignition.

They didn't talk about the kiss. They didn't talk about how Hanon and the rest of them had looked at the two of them and had seen a perfect couple when it was a lie. They didn't talk about how Javert's plan had gone flawlessly even though Valjean felt like he was falling to pieces.

In what seemed to be no time at all, they had pulled up in front of Valjean's house. 

"Your gift is in the back, if you still want it," said Javert, moving to get out of the car.

"Of course I do. I left yours in the house, if you want to come in?" What the hell was he doing? Just being around Javert hurt right now, with the way his lips still felt like they were tingling after Javert had kissed him, painfully reminding him that it hadn't been real. Valjean had never known himself to be a masochist before, but that was exactly what he was doing.

"I should probably head home," Javert said awkwardly, pausing. "The party took a lot out of me. And I need to compile everything to present it to city council so I can get that bastard fired for good." He rubbed a hand over his face. "Christ, I hate paperwork. This is going to take days."

Of course. Work always came first. Javert loved his work, even if he complained about it constantly. Valjean knew this. He had always known this. This was just the first time he felt bitter about it.

"Come for Christmas?" Valjean heard himself ask. The question had surpassed his brain completely, instead blurting out of his mouth where he couldn't take it back. He wanted to die a little bit. Apparently yes, yes he did have a streak of masochism in him, why else would he be saying these things when he wasn't sure he was emotionally prepared for the answers?

"I mean, if you want," he said quickly after Javert didn't respond immediately. "You don't have to. Cosette and Marius will be here so it's not like I'll be alone; you shouldn't feel obligated. Do you even have work on Christmas? I don't want to take you away from your duties. And it's not like you have to stay all day, you could come for lunch or something, see Cosette. I just thought," that was a lie he hadn't been thinking at all, "maybe it could be nice? Do you even celebrate Christmas? I don't want to make you feel awkward or anything but of course your always welcome, you know this, but-"

"Valjean."

He shut up immediately. What was wrong with him? Babbling on like that? That wasn't like him.

"I can come to lunch. I have a morning shift."

Oh. He hadn't actually expected Javert to say yes.

"Okay," he said, suddenly at a loss for words. "I'll see you on Christmas? We can just exchange gifts then."

"I'll see you then," said Javert, sounding faintly amused. "Goodnight Valjean."

"Goodnight, Javert." He watched Javert pull away in a daze, staring until long after he had turned the corner. He was not aware he was touching his lips until he reached his front door. He wanted so badly to believe that it had all been real when it felt so much like a dream.


	4. Texts from Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry in advance for huge walls of texting. It's like, 80% texting. If it's too hard to read I can put the spacing back in.

The first thing he was aware of when he woke up was how many texts he had from Cosette.

**[Text from Angel Cosette, 11:48 pm]** HOW DID IT GO????  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 12:15 am]** PAPA  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 12:17 am]** DID YOU TELL HIM??  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 12:19 am]** PAPA TELL ME  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 12:20 am]** HOW WAS IT? I NEED TO KNOW  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 12:34 am]** Please tell me you told him  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 12:38 am]** Papaaaaaaaa  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 12:39 am]** Papa answer me  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 12:41 am]** Papa please  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 12:47 am]** You know I just want you to be happy. It's for your own good  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 12:48 am]** Marius says I should stop texting you because you're probably asleep  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 12:48 am]** If you don't answer me in the morning then I'm calling you

**[Text from Papa, 7:04 am]** I'm awake. Did you really have to text me so many times? I was afraid something had happened.  
**[Text from Papa, 7:22 am]** It went perfectly. The Commissioner was even more awful that Javert lead me to believe but his plan worked. He threatened to fire Javert when he was made aware Javert is gay, which was all the evidence Javert needed. I've never seen him look so happy when the Commissioner threatened to fire him. Threatening to take Bishop Security off of their computers once he knew who I was threw in an extra bonus.  
**[Text from Papa, 7:22 am]** Javert's doing the paperwork now and complaining about it as usual. It will probably take a couple of days.

**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8:32 am]** JAVERT'S GAY???  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8:32 am]** PAPA THAT'S GREAT NOW YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE NOT TO TELL HIM  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8:32 am]** That is, if you haven't already told him  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8:32 am]** And the stuff about the commissioner is good too  
**[Text from Papa, 8:33 am]** Of course I didn't tell him. We were in a room full of people who thought we were already dating.  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8:34 am]** PAPA  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8:34 am]** ///PAPA///  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8: 41 am]** Wait does that mean they were convinced you were dating  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8:41 am]** Oh my god they totally fell for it  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8:41 am]** Which makes perfect sense, because YOU'RE ALREADY IN LOVE WITH HIM  
**[Text from Angel Cosette: 8:41 am]** You have to tell me everything  
**[Text from Papa, 8:53 am]** Should I be disturbed that my college aged daughter is so invested in my nonexistent love life?  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8:55 am]** Papa I'm 23. You cried when I graduated. And I'm only invested because you refuse to be happy and I've had to watch you moon over Javert for like a year  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8:55 am]** It's honestly just sad at this point  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8:55 am]** I know you just mope around the house now that I'm not living with you anymore. I want you to be happy.  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 8:56 am]** …Also all of my friends are paired or trio'd off already so there's no one else to turn my matchmaking skills on  <3  
**[Text from Papa, 9:00 am]** I don't "mope around the house". And I'm not "mooning over Javert". We're friends.  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:01 am]** ""Friends"" oh my god Papa  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:01 am]** Do you even listen to yourself  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:01 am]** You're more in denial than usual  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:01 am]** Which MEANS that something happened  
**[Text from Papa, 9:03 am]** Nothing happened.  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:03 am]** PAPA  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:03 am]** What did you do to convince everyone you were a couple? Did you hold hands? Did you look at him like you do sometimes when he's not looking like he's LITERALLY YOUR REASON FOR BEING  
**[Text from Cosette, 9:03 am]** It's honestly the gayest thing I've ever seen, and I helped plan Ferre and Courf's wedding. They cried when they said their vows and everything  
**[Text from Papa, 9:04 am]** I don't do that  
**[Text from Papa, 9:04 am]** Please tell me I don't do that  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:04 am]** You totally do that

**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:05 am]** ?

**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:06 am]** Papa

**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:09 am]** Papa

**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:10 am]** ????

**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:12 am]** Papa you're worrying me

**[Text from Papa, 9:17 am]** I looked at him like that. He saw it.  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:17 am]** !!!!!  
**[Text from Papa, 9:17 am]** His officers thought we were cute.  
**[Text from Papa, 9:17 am]** Multiple officers told us we were cute multiple times  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:17 am]** !!!!!!!!!!!  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:17 am]** THATS BECAUSE U ARE!!!!!  
**[Text from Papa, 9:17 am]** He held my hand almost the entire time. He let me  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:17 am]** !!  
**[Text from Papa, 9:17 am]** Cosette I can't do this.  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:17 am]** HE LET YOU WHAT  
**[Text from Papa, 9:18 am]** Hanon said I smile at my phone. I don't do that.  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:18 am]** You do that too. It's kind of adorable  
**[Text from Papa, 9:19 am]** It was a mistake. I shouldn't have gone. Javert didn't need me there.  
**[Text from Papa, 9:19 am]** What if his officers tell him? What if they don't let it go? It's likely they wouldn't remember, with all the drinking they did, but what if Javert finds out??  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:19 am]** Of course he needed you there.  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:19 am]** How many times has he complained to you about them? He's even more introverted than you are. The party was mandatory, right? And I bet you talked more than he did.  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:19 am]** It would have been hell for him if you hadn't gone.

**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:21 am]** How were his officers? Were they as awful as Javert makes them out to be?  
**[Text from Papa, 9:21 am]** They were actually nice. All of them had too much to drink and none of them really wanted to be there. They were a little bit overwhelming. There were more people than I expected there to be.  
**[Text from Papa, 9:21 am]** One of his officers called Javert their "cop dad" multiple times. They like him. They're not blind, the know all the work he puts in for them and how he picks up the slack for them. It was cute.  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:21 am]** Aww  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:21 am]** I have to go to work now, but you need to tell me more! In person  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 9:21 am]** I'll see you Christmas Eve! Can't wait to see you!! <3 <3 <3  
**[Text from Papa, 9:22 am]** I've missed you! Have fun at work.  <3

He loved Cosette dearly, but now she seemed determined to make him confess to Javert when clearly that would only make things worse. There were so many things that could go wrong. The risk was too great. He loved having Javert in his life, even just as a friend. If he messed that up he would never forgive himself. It was better this way.

Memories of the night before floated through his head. How Javert had sometimes stroked his thumb along Valjean's hand, how Javert's officers vexed him to the point of restrained anger yet he stilled and relaxed under his hand, how he had seemed to welcome his touch rather than simply endure it. How Javert had smiled at him and only him. How Javert had kissed him.

He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. His phone was in his hand before he knew it.

**[Text from Papa, 1:48 pm]** he kissed me

Later that evening, he got a multitude of texts from Cosette that he chose not to address.

**[Text from Angel Cosette, 6:34 pm]** WHAT  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 6:34 pm]** PAPA  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 6:34 pm]** WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAD WITH THAT  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 6:34 pm]** PAPA WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS IN PERSON  
**[Text from Papa, 7:45 pm]** Also, I invited him to Christmas lunch.  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 7:48 pm]** WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 7:48 pm]** WE ARE SO HAVING A TALK WHEN I SEE YOU  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 7:48 pm]** YOU NEED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!!!!!

For once, Valjean was not looking forward to his talk with his daughter.

\---

On Christmas Eve, Valjean had nothing to do. He has gone shopping the day before, in between his texts with Cosette, what little freelance work he had was more or less finished, and his entire house was already spotless. Cosette wasn't coming until that evening, although he had no doubt she would have come sooner had Marius not had work that day. There were no new emails in his inbox, but Valjean kept refreshing the page anyway. He scrolled through his favorite blog, the one that only posted pictures of cats, and sent a couple to Javert out of habit.

**[Text from Jean Valjean, 11:34 am]** {image attached- png_472z28a} This one looks like you.

The cat in question was mostly black, with silver whiskers and amber eyes that were glaring at the camera.

**[Text from unknown number, 11:35 am]** Omg I didn't think u could get any cuter  
 **[Text from unknown number, 11:35 am]** U send him pictures of cats  
 **[Text from unknown number, 11:35 am]** HE SAVES THEM OMG  
 **[Text from unknown number, 11:35 am]** How the hel does he type on this thing? There's a reason blackberries went out of style  
 **[** **Text from Javert's Hot BF, 11:36 am]** I'm sorry, but who is this??  
 **[Text from unknown number, 11:36 am]** It's Roux from ur bf's work  
 **[Text from unknown number, 11:36 am]** Grantaire Roux  
 **[Text from unknown number, 11:36 am]** Stol j's phone to get ur #  
 **[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 11:36 am]** I'm honestly impressed, but why?  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:36 am]** Believe me it took some effort  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:37 am]** I asked duval to make me a coffee bc that's a garantee of setting something on fire while j was dstracted wth his phone  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:37 am]** So obvsly j ran over to put it out but he didn't lock his phone and u had just snt him that car pic  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:37 am]** *cat  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:37 am]** Bingo  
 **[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 11:38 am]** Javert's not going to be happy with you, Roux.  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:38 am]** Not if he never knows ;)  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:38 am]** Srsly when isn't he upset with me tho. There was no real risk here  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:38 am]** U sound like j w the last name thing  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:38 am]** U can call me Grantaire if u want  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:38 am]** Or just r  
 **[Text from Javert’s Hot BF, 11:38 am]** R?  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:38 am]** Yeah like grand r? Grantaire?  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:38 am]** It’s kind of a pun  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:38 am]** It’s what my friends call me anywy  
 **[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 11:38 am]** Why did you need my number Grantaire?  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:39 am]** O yeah  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:39 am]** What's up w j today?  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:39 am]** And yesterday??  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:39 am]** He's bitchier than normal and we're all sort of scared of him atm  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:39 am]** And most of us were hungover yesterday. He had no pity  
 **[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 11:39 am]** I can honestly say I have no idea. I haven't talked to him since after the party and I know he's busy with the paperwork for firing Whitman. Maybe it's that? He hates paperwork.  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:39 am]** No we've seen him swamped w pprwrk this is diffrent. He's like, not even trying to control himself  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:40 am]** I think beth is crying in the bathroom right now bc he yelled at her for humming too loud  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:40 am]** (*hanon)  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:40 am]** He's never done that befre???  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:40 am]** He'll get frustrated and tell her to stop but he'll do it in that kinda deepens way  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:40 am]** *deadpan  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:40 am]** He just snapped today  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:41 am]** Help us hot obi wan kenobi  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:41 am]** Ur our only hoe  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:41 am]** *hope

That wasn't like Javert at all. He may get frustrated at his coworkers but he would never disrespect them like that.

Valjean couldn't think of a reason that Javert would be unusually short with his officers, unless there was something he wasn't seeing. Was Javert nervous about coming to Christmas lunch? He hadn't seen nervous when he had agreed, and Javert was a terrible liar. Maybe he had changed his mind?

Or maybe it was because of what happened at the party and he was regretting letting Valjean touch him like that, or look at him like that, or _kissing_ him- all the things Valjean couldn't stop thinking about.

**[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 11:41 am]** It might be my fault. I may have overdone it at the party. Javert isn't very comfortable with PDA.

That sounded convincing enough. It might even be true.

**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:42 am]** Ur like, perfect tho  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:42 am]** We all thought u were too good to be tru until ming pulled up ur record.  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:42 am]** U broke ur parole with theft, which, fair, but then ? Using a fake id to build up what's debatably the best tech security program in the world and bc fake id, tax evasion??  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:42 am]** U fukin jumped out a 2nd story window wtf. J's own report so it must be true???  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:42 am]** U were at that revolt thing a few yaers back?? I was there too w friends before I became an offcl offcr but idk that u were there. U LTRLLY SAVED HIS LIFE  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:43 am]** that's like, super adorbl  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:43 am]** Ur just as reckless as he is so obvs ur perf for eachothr  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:43 am]** Like litrally how r u real  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:43 am]** idk why a lil pda to fire wm would bother him so much  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:43 am]** Espclly since he def wasn't nervous making out w u in front of wm  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:43 am]** Vid evidence doesn't lie  
 **[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 11:43 am]** ?  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:43 am]** I got ur email too brb I'll send the vid to u

Valjean had completely forgotten that there was a video.

**[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 11:43 am]** That would be great, thanks.

His computer chirped.

[ **1** new email from _grandr@gmail.com_ ]

**Subject:** fuck wm

{ **Attachment:** destroy_the_establishment.wmv}

He clicked on the download button embarrassing fast.

**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:45 am]** I might have sent this to a group chat full of lawyers  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:45 am]** Srry not srry  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:45 am]** I'm pitting it on YouTube once j gives me the ok tho  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:45 am]** *putting  
 **[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 11:45 am]** That's fine with me. Thanks for sending it.  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:45 am]** Np man

Download done, he didn't even wait before opening the file and playing it.

The video started just before Valjean had come up to Javert, and Cosette was right, he did have a look of embarrassingly sappy adoration on his face. The way he had slid his arm around Javert's back looked completely natural, like they had done it a thousand times. Javert had even leaned into him, just slightly. Like before, Valjean was distracted with how proudly Javert had looked at him. Even on video it made joy swell up in his chest.

Valjean hadn't quite realized how angry he had been when Whitman had insulted Javert until now, seeing a recorded version. Javert had looked almost baffled by Valjean's response, then touched when Valjean calmed down with Javert's hand on his back. They really did look like the perfect couple- anticipating each other's reactions with more than a decade's worth of knowledge of each other.

Then, the kiss, which had felt far longer than it actually was. Javert had grabbed a handful of his sweater, which Valjean had not noticed, nor had he noticed the awestruck look on Javert's face as he pulled away. He paused the video, staring at Javert's pixilated face. He would have remembered that look. He was certain of it.

His phone buzzed, jarring him.

**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:51 am]** Ming wants me to tell u to fix j  
 **[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 11:52 am]** I can try but I make no promises. Javert can be a force of nature if he wants to.  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:52 am]** Lol that's totally tru  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:52 am]** Don't tell j I sole ur # he might litrally kill me  
 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 11:52 am]** *stole  
 **[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 11:52 am]** Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw an OC becomes a canon character I'm so sorry Grantaire I swear I love you.  
> Also I might have art'd for my own fic?  
> [Javert before the party](http://doodlegryphon.tumblr.com/post/154754718676/i-drew-the-other-stubborn-gay-fun-fact-apparently)  
> [Valjean making himself sad by watching the video/Valjean at the party](http://doodlegryphon.tumblr.com/post/154753304151/and-then-he-made-himself-very-sad-for-thirty-six)


	5. Confrontation

He replayed the video from the beginning, taking in all the little things Javert did. Javert had touched his face with almost reverence, however quick the motion had been. Everything he did made them look like a couple who adored each other, who fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Valjean would move and Javert would move with him and vice versa.

It hurt to watch. It was nothing, it was just a show, it wasn't _real_. Even so, he couldn't help himself from watching it again, always pausing the moment Javert had pulled away. He wanted Javert to look at him like that without an audience, for him to really mean it.

**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:02 pm]** somethings up w/ my offcrs  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:02 pm]** theyre even more annoying than usual  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:06 pm]** you didnt text me yesterday. are you ok?  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 1:07 pm]** Sorry. Im fine.

He didn't want to talk to Javert right now, despite his promise to Grantaire. What was he going to say? " _I've been watching the video Grantaire took the other night on repeat and, by the way, I'm in love with you_ "? Like that would go over well.

He replayed the video instead.

**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:07 pm]** that didn't answr my question vj

**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:10 pm]**?

**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:12 pm]** vj?

**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:16 pm]** valjean??

**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:20 pm]** UR NOT FIXING HIM  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:20 pm]** SRSLY HE'S WORSE NOW

He sighed, pulling up a random show on Netflix to distract himself instead of replaying the video again, but couldn't bring himself to close the other window. Those officers didn't deserve to have to deal with a Javert who was more of a perfectionist than usual with an even shorter fuse.

**[Text from Jean Valjean, 1:21 pm]** I'm fine Javert. You don't need to worry about me.  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:21 pm]** if you say so  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:21 pm]** cosette is supposed to arrive today y/n?  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 1:22 pm]** Later.  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 1:22 pm]** Marius doesn't get off work until five so they'll be here around six  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 1:22 pm]** There's a chance she might interrogate you  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 1:22 pm]** Abot your officers and the party  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:22 pm]** oh joy  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 1:24 pm]** Sorry  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:24 pm]** no i dont mind  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:24 pm]** i didnt mean that i wouldnt answer her questions  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:24 pm]** im happy to complain about my offcrs to her

**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 1:26 pm]** are you sure youre ok vj?

Valjean wasn't okay. He could hardly pay attention to whatever show he had pulled up, never mind his conversation with Javert.

**[Text from Jean Valjean, 1:27 pm]** I'm sure Javert

A minute later, his phone rang, Javert's name flashing across the screen. He froze, panic washing through him. He couldn't _not_ answer; Javert knew he was available or he wouldn't have been texting him.

"Hello?" he answered, desperately hoping his voice sounded normal.

"Did something happen?" Javert demanded. Grantaire had been right about Javert being on edge. Valjean could imagine him now; on the phone pacing in the snowy alley behind the precinct, his hair in disarray, fingers red because his fingerless gloves were so worn they hardly held any warmth at all, probably smoking even though he had claimed he had stopped. He kept a lighter in his coat pocket. Valjean had seen it a couple of times, but had never mentioned it. Probably kept a single pack of cigarettes in his desk, knowing him, forgotten until he needed something to calm him down.

"Javert, I told you, I'm fine." Really, he was touched by Javert's concern, but desperately wishing Javert was not so observant right now.

"No, you're not," Javert insisted. "I usually hear from you every day, even if I don't answer you and you didn't text me at all yesterday. And you were," Valjean could hear him move the phone away, probably an attempt to keep Valjean from guessing that he was smoking when really it only confirmed it. "Your texts just now. They're not like you. No punctuation, you misspelled a word and didn't even correct yourself, multiple messages, I just-" he paused and Valjean just knew he was pulling on his bangs like he did when he was incredibly frustrated, making them stick up all over the place. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Javert, really, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Nothing is wrong." He should have been more careful with his messages. Javert was right, they weren't like him.

"Is this about the party?" he asked, sounding concerned and frustrated in a way Valjean had never heard him before. "I'm sorry, I should have checked with you before I- _shit!_ "

He swore, muttering to himself, "Fucking cigarettes, fucking embers, I'm going to have to fucking patch that, _fuck_ ," probably forgetting that Valjean could hear him.

"Javert," Valjean said to get his attention. Javert could be so thoughtless at times. There was probably a new cigarette burn on his coat, joining multitudes of others. It was a good thing it was a dark grey, otherwise the marks would be painfully obvious.

" _What_ ," Javert snapped, then immediately apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just," he sighed, barely audible over the phone.

"Are you panicking?" It was something Valjean had asked him periodically after Valjean had talked him down from the bridge. Eventually, Javert started asking it back when Valjean was having an anxiety attack. Calming down Javert was familiar territory.

"Maybe? I don't know."

"It's fine. I'm fine. You really don't need to worry about me. Nothing happened." Nothing indeed. Valjean didn't want Javert to apologize for his behavior at the party- that would mean he regretted it.

"Are you sure?" Javert asked him again. "You're worrying me anyway."

He wasn't used to keeping things from Javert. For the last two years they had basically told each other everything. They didn't really keep secrets from each other. What was the point? Javert already knew everything about his past and he was also very upfront about himself, as well as being a terrible liar. Valjean had seen him at his most vulnerable and talked him off the bridge. Of course they knew everything about each other.

Somehow, he had to keep Javert from worrying about him to the point where he would get angry and storm out. It had happened before. Javert would feel guilty the next day or so, calling him and apologizing instead of showing up and telling him in person, but leaving Valjean miserable in the meantime. Valjean was afraid that he would push him away and he wouldn't come back.

"Javert. I'm fine. You're coming to lunch tomorrow, right? You'll see me then."

"I- yes," said Javert. "I still want to know why I didn't hear from you."

"I was out getting things for tomorrow and cleaning up the house," Valjean said. He had found time to text Cosette, but he wasn’t about to tell Javert that right now. "I didn't want to distract you from your work since you seemed to be overwhelmed." That was an outright lie, but Valjean usually tried to restrained himself from texting Javert when he had a lot of work to do. He would do it anyway, just short messages to check up on him.

"Well, yes, getting the paperwork together to fire Whitman took some time, but I would have seen them when I went home." Javert paused. "I know I don't reply to all of them, but I do like reading your messages."

That shouldn't have made Valjean's heart skip a beat. He knew if Javert didn't like something he would say so, often very bluntly. He never simply tolerated anything, so if he didn't tell Valjean to stop then it only made sense that he wouldn't say anything if Valjean did something he did like. Like the cat pictures Valjean sent him sometimes. That Javert apparently _saved_.

"Oh, okay," he said softly. It held more affection than he had intended. "I'll remember that."

They were both silent for a couple of seconds.

"I should get back to work," said Javert, sounding much calmer than he had when Valjean had picked up the phone. "Duval set the damn coffeemaker on fire again, somehow, and Roux has been looking mischievous which is never a good thing. Why am I surrounded by children, Valjean?"

"Hanon did call you their cop dad a few times," Valjean pointed out.

"I snapped at her today. I probably made her cry. Fuck." There was silence, like he was taking a breath. "I'm sorry for being short with you."

"Don't be. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course." Having an unrequited crush for over a year on his one and only close friend did not count as 'something wrong'.

"Thank you, for this. I'll see you tomorrow after my shift."

"Okay. Goodbye, Javert. Remember not to kill your coworkers."

"I'll try not to. God knows they test my patience. Goodbye, Valjean."

The line went dead, but Valjean didn't lower the phone for several seconds.

**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:03 pm]** Idk what u did but he's better now  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:03 pm]** We owe u one  
**[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 2:03 pm]** Out of curiosity, do you know if Javert keeps cigarettes in his desk?  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:04 pm]** Ur asking me? No, I would never do such a thing as go through my boss's desk  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:04 pm]** Absolutely not  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:04 pm]** That's very unlike me  
 **[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 2:04 pm]** Grantaire.  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:04 pm]** Ha lol how did u kno. I've so done that loads  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:04 pm]** He totlly does  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:04 pm]** He keeps them in the right middle drawer under some files  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:04 pm]** I may or may not have stolen one or two of thm when he wasn't in the room  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:04 pm]** Y do u want to know?  
**[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 2:05 pm]** He told me he stopped smoking, but he keeps a lighter in his pocket.  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:05 pm]** LOL  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:05 pm]** He thnks we don't notice when he sneaks out back during his breaks somtimes  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:05 pm]** He's rlly not v sneaky  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:05 pm]** Thx for saving us  
**[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 2:06 pm]** My pleasure.  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:06 pm]** {image attached- screenshot_122416} Yeah I'm sure it was a pleasure ;))) Don’t giv me that shit e I’m invested now  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:06 pm]** Fuck  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 2:06 pm]** U didn't see that  
**[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 2:08 pm]** I'm not even going to ask.

\---

Cosette practically threw herself at Valjean, running across the yard the moment the car was parked.

"Papa! I've missed you!"

He held her in his arms, just as he had for so many years raising her. She had grown up to be smart and beautiful and he thought that maybe he had upheld his promise to Fantine well.

"I've missed you too, Cosette."

"I know I don't live that far away, you should really come visit us more," she told him just as she had every time she visited. When she was at University she would visit every week. Now she lived a bit further away and had a busy schedule, so her visits were now once a month.

"You know we would love to have you stay with us for a weekend," Marius said, straining to hold both his and Cosette's bags.

Valjean smiled at them both. It was the same conversation they had every month.

"Maybe someday," he said, having no intention to ever follow through. It was tempting, but someday he would have to let Cosette go for good. She couldn't always come see her dear Papa regularly. Someday her life would move her elsewhere.

He helped them move their bags into his guest room, then fussed around in the kitchen preparing soup for dinner with Cosette's help.

"So Papa," she began, and already Valjean was wary of her tone of voice. He cringed. "How is Javert?"

"He is well, although suffering under the burden of even more paperwork since he has to present his evidence to the city council. Really, it seems like so much effort, but since the Commissioner is assigned by the city, they're the ones who have the power to remove him." He attempted to keep it light, although he knew he couldn't ward her off for long.

"Yes but how _is_ he?" she questioned, putting extra emphasis.

"He was panicking a little today, upset with me because I hadn't messaged him yesterday," he admitted to her. "He thought that there was something wrong or that something had happened to me. I think he's working too hard." He always thought Javert was working too hard.

"That's sweet of him. Why didn't you text him?"

"I was busy yesterday," he said, not looking at her. "Preparing for tomorrow."

"That's not the reason. You had time to text me," Cosette pointed out. She had always been good at poking holes in his excuses.

"I think you were scared to talk to him. You couldn't even talk to me about it. Papa, you need to tell me what happened." Cosette hugged his arm, abandoning any pretense of helping him prepare dinner, pleading with him.

"You just like to gossip," he said, smiling at her.

" _Papaaa_ I can't help you if you don't tell me anything," she begged. "So what if I talk to my friends about you? They like you too. Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyac wouldn't have hired you if they didn't like you."

He had only met them a few times, but they had left quite an impression. In University they had been activists. Now they were defense lawyers. Valjean wasn't quite sure how their relationship functioned, with Combeferre and Courfeyac married and Enjolras was aromantic from all reports he heard, but they were happy together.

"Cosette, I would simply rather not talk about it." He pulled away from her, crossing the kitchen to get something he didn't need from the refrigerator.

"You're doing that thing again," said Cosette, "the thing where you push people away. Why are you so stubborn about this?"

"We've been over this. I don't want to lose him as a friend. What if I tell him and it makes our friendship awkward? I can't," he took a breath, "I can't lose him."

"Papa, you love him," Cosette said softly. "This is hurting you. Please tell me what's different."

"It worked too well. We were perfect. At times, even I forgot it was just a ruse." He stopped cutting the carrots for their soup, not trusting himself with a knife when his fingers were trembling. "I'm afraid I won't be able to act the same around him now, not after that."

Cosette hugged him from behind, giving him much needed support. "I know I say this every time, but Papa, you really need to tell him. He wouldn't have even suggested it if he wasn't comfortable with the idea. And you know how much Javert sucks at lying and how stubborn he is. Is it really so impossible that he may like you back and be willing to try? Afraid of the same things you are?"

She had a point, Javert was truly an awful liar. He was too blunt, too brutally honest to ever tell a convincing lie. And yet Javert had called him his partner without hesitation, had looked so proud to have him by his side. Could Javert have faked even that? Could he have been truthful that night?

It was...entirely possible.

"I-," he started, then found himself unable to continue. He didn't know what he was feeling. Crippling fear, if she was wrong. Blinding hope, if she was correct. They twisted together, indistinguishable from one another.

"I think you should try. You've been carrying this for too long." Cosette sighed, then moved away. "Think about it, Papa." She left the room, leaving Valjean to collect himself.

He thought about the way Javert had looked at him throughout that night, fleeting glances as if he had to reassure himself that Valjean was really there. The way Javert had reached for him.

He tried to squash down the hope that rose in him, fearing that Cosette was wrong and Javert had simply been acting. Acting was not the same as lying. And he was, in a way, Valjean's partner. They were basically best friends, in spite of their pasts, they knew each other well enough to know what the other was thinking to some degree. Maybe Javert has twisted his words, telling the truth but implying something else entirely.

The soup still needed ingredients and he tried to push the whole thing out of his mind. It was Christmas Eve. His daughter and her boyfriend, although Valjean expected that to change to 'fiancé' sometime soon with the way they acted around each other, were here with him as family, and Javert would come have lunch with them while Valjean prayed Cosette wouldn't say anything incriminating. Christmas was a time for family, a time for love, and-

Damn it he was thinking about Javert again.


	6. The Gifts of the Magi

Over dinner, Cosette telling him about her teaching internship and Marius filling him in on how things were going with Combeferre, Courfeyac and Enjolras. He learned that Jehan had found a gallery to display eir paintings that was opening next week and that he was invited to come and that Éponine was doing well in her starting weeks as a social worker. Valjean had met Cosette's circle of friends once or twice, never long enough to put faces to names, but he enjoyed hearing about them in their exploits.

Soon enough their bowls had been emptied and they retreated to their own activities. Marius had some research to do for an upcoming client. Cosette joined Valjean on the couch to resume their current binge-watch. Bones, Gilmore Girls, classic Doctor Who that Valjean had grown up watching—they liked everything.

Currently they were watching Leverage, which turned out to be incredibly addicting. Valjean had shown it to Javert, who had instantly disliked it on principle. Con artists breaking the law, even if it was for noble purposes, was still criminal activity.

"Theft, impersonating an officer, assaulting an officer, identity fraud, insurance fraud, tax evasion," he had listed, "and they could have easily solved this by alerting the police with an anonymous tip in the first place. Ridiculous."

"I've done half those things," Valjean had pointed out.

Javert had looked at him from the corner of his eye, crossing his arms with a huff. "You're different. Your theft was five hundred dollars’ worth of silver, not a priceless painting. It is not the same."

Valjean knew Javert was secretly addicted to Law and Order, which did not surprise him at all.

Cosette had liked Leverage much better than Javert did, teasing Valjean about the similarities between the protagonists and her father.

They finished their episode and Valjean closed his browser, completely forgetting the video that Grantaire had sent him was still open in the background. It was paused on the frame Valjean had liked best- the one where Valjean's eyes were still closed from the kiss and Javert was looking at him with something approaching worship.

"Papa what is that?" Cosette said excitedly, batting his hand away from the touchpad before Valjean could close it. "Is this what I think it is? Is this a video of when he kissed you?" She sounded far too excited for Valjean's comfort.

"It's nothing," he stammered, feeling heat rush to his face. Cosette grabbed his laptop, pulling it onto her lap.

"Oh my god it totally is." She stared accusingly at her father. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this existed."

"Can't a father keep some of his secrets from his daughter?" he had pleaded, reaching for his laptop. Cosette pulled it away out of his reach.

"Nope. I'm watching this. If the rest of it is like this frame then it'll prove that I'm right," she said decisively, starting the video from the beginning. Valjean wanted to put his head in his hands from embarrassment, but he couldn't help but watch it again.

"Oh my god, Papa, you're adorable," she exclaimed.

"That's what his officers said," Valjean said distractedly, unable to tear his eyes off the video.

"Holy shit," she said when Javert had kissed him. "I'm right. I'm totally right. I would bet my diploma on this, seriously."

Valjean had always paused there, never finishing to the rest of the video. He hadn't seen how Javert had looked at him in pleased bafflement when Valjean had stood up for him, how he had desperately tried to regain his composure but not entirely succeeding. Or how Javert had been dazed when Valjean had kissed him on the cheek, nor the way Javert had touched the spot when Valjean wasn't looking like he had been given a gift he did not deserve.

The video stopped there, Valjean and Javert turned away from each other. Valjean's face wasn't visible but he knew he had felt devastated, just remembering that they were faking it, while there was a small pleased smile on Javert's face while he touched the spot that Valjean had kissed.

"Papa, oh my god, he's totally gay for you." She elbowed him, a huge smile on her face. "Who took this? I have to thank them for proving my point."

"One of Javert's officers, Grantaire Roux. He stole Javert's phone to get my number today because Javert was being more irritable than normal, then he emailed me this," he told her. There was no harm in it. "It proves nothing. It's an act, Cosette."

"That's not an act," she said, trying to convince him. "Papa, Javert cannot lie. What makes you think he can _act_?"

"Cosette, please," he pleaded. He was tired of deliberately squashing the hope she inspired in him. He couldn't mess this up. His friendship with Javert was one of the most important things in his life; he couldn't risk destroying it. "I can't."

She looked at him, frowning, then took pity on him and closed his computer.

"I really do think it's for the best," she said, leaning against him. "You know I want you to be happy. You're not happy now."

"Of course I am." He put his arm around her shoulders. "You are here, and it is Christmas Eve."

"I mean with Javert," she said, not letting Valjean change the subject. "I know you value your friendship, but this is causing you pain."

Valjean didn't respond, knowing she was right. But he would also willingly sacrifice himself if it meant Javert staying in his life.

\---

Christmas morning was wonderful. He had hung mistletoe in one of the doorways, and Cosette and Marius were abusing its privileges. It's what he had put it there for in the first place. Valjean was proud to see her so happy, even if it was almost bittersweet to see her all grown up and no longer so dependent on her Papa. 

Cosette and Marius had gotten him a sweater, a tin of chocolates and some books, although he suspected Cosette did most of the shopping while Marius contributed to the funds. He didn't mind. He had given Marius a fountain pen, one that was suitable for using at his law firm along with some nice stationary, and Cosette had gotten a photo album and a new blank journal. Apparently, Marius and Cosette had counted a dinner date at a nice restaurant as their gift to each other.

"It's wonderful, Papa," Cosette said, flipping through the photo album. Valjean had gone through and picked out photos that had them both in it, although admittedly there weren't that many, so he had filled it with pictures of her growing up. He had even found a picture of Fantine, still beautiful before the cancer had taken her hair and her teeth, and had put it near the front.

He reached for his phone to take a picture of Cosette looking at the album, but only came up with empty pockets. He must have left it in his room, still charging. A mistake, considering that it was Christmas and he always wanted more pictures of Cosette being happy.

His phone had a bunch of missed text messages, all from Javert save for a couple from Grantaire.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:04 am]** they fking locked me out of my own computer  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:04 am]** changed the gd psswrd  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:04 am]** im going to fking kill them all  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:04 am]** pls visit me in prison when im arrstd for murder vj  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 8:15 am]** We may have made a mistake  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 8:15 am]** We wanted to give him the gft of a day off by making it impossible for him to work via changing his psswrd  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 8:15 am]** Did u kno his pssword is the date u were released frm prison followed by ur last name followed by the date ur pardon went thru  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 8:15 am]** It's kind of adorbl coming from him  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 8:15 am]** AAAANYWAAAAY his new psswrd is 'JxJVJ420' and I'm not srry  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 8:16 am]** But ssrly he's super pissed and like, actually interrogating us  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 8:16 am]** Hnstly I don't think I've ever seen someone so angry  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 8:16 am]** Xept that one time I hid e's notecards for his special  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 8:16 am]** *speech  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:20 am]** none of them will tell me who did this  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:20 am]** they know i cant do anything w/o my work computer  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:20 am]** vj i can literally do nothing  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:20 am]** all my physical pprwrk is done already  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:34 am]** vj convince me not to kill my offcrs  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 8:57 am]** 90% sure roux orchestrated this  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 9:23 am]** vj im bored out of my mind i literally have nothing to do  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 9:43 am]** can i come over early  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 9:45 am]** if i stay here much longer i may not be rsponsbl for my own actns  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 9:45 am]** whitman hasnt even shown up today  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 9:48 am]** vj  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert: 9: 55 am]** ??

Of course Grantaire would think that a day off would be a good gift, but this was Javert. He wasn't like most people. He thrived in his work.

 **[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 10:03 am]** You do realize Javert actually likes working? He may actually kill you. He already suspects it was you, just a warning. A bored Javert is never happy.

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 10:03 am]** vj i stg if youre ignoring these i may have to arrst you for  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 10:04 am]** for obstructing justice  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 10:04 am]** or smthing  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 10:04 am]** I wasn't ignoring you. I left my phone in the other room and just now got it to take some Christmas photos. I'm sorry I missed your texts.  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 10:04 am]** Please don't kill your officers. I know you already know what prison is like as a guard and I can't say I recommend it from a prisoner perspective. I'm sure they thought they were doing you a favor, trying to give you Christmas off. They don't seem to be aware how much you love your work. :)  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 10:05 am]** Also please don't arrest me again. You went through all that work to get me pardoned and I don't want to see it all go to waste.

"Are you texting Javert?" Cosette asked. "You're smiling."

"I- yes, actually," said Valjean. Did he really smile at his phone whenever he texted Javert?

"When is he coming over for lunch?" She sounded far too innocent.

"Soon, I expect. His officers changed his computer password in an effort to give him Christmas off but it backfired," Valjean explained. "He's going out of his mind with nothing to do so he might leave his shift early."

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 10:05 am]** why would they think thats a good idea????  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 10:05 am]** do they know how much fcking wrk i have to do?????  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 10:05 am]** im going to be behind now and have to work overtime tmrrw to compensate  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 10:05 am]** You can come over now, if you wish. Cosette and Marius are here too.  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 10:05 am]** ty, ill be there in ~15  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 10:05 am]** roux will live... for now

Cosette wanted to take some pictures, so Valjean put on the new sweater she had gotten for him. It had a flower pattern around the bottom and around the cuffs and he adored it immediately.

"I'm going to print these out and put them in the album," Cosette told him. "Or frame them. I don't have that many pictures of you, Papa."

He ended up setting one as his new phone background. He had hundreds of pictures of Cosette, but always put the most recent ones where he could see them often. His computer background as a slideshow of various photos of Cosette from all ages. Javert had said he's too attached, and he was probably right, but that didn't stop Valjean from adding to his collection.

A police car turned into his driveway and he couldn't help but smile. Cosette elbowed him, giving him a look. Valjean pointedly ignored it, heading to the door before Javert could knock.

"I swear Valjean, as soon as there's a new Commissioner, I'm going to ask them to transfer the lot of them," Javert said, not even bothering to say hello first. "I can't take much more of this. Marques is in the hospital because he tripped over his shoelaces and gave himself a concussion on his own desk." He scowled, shrugging out of his coat and sending snow to the floor. "I'm too old for this."

"You're 47," Valjean said. Javert smelled like cigarette smoke. He wasn’t surprised, since his coworkers had irritated him so much that morning. "You're not that old."

"I'm the oldest person in the station, except for maybe Jenkins, but he's useless so he doesn't count. Most of the younger officers are still wet behind the ears. Hanon is only 23 and Roux is 25."

"Well you didn't murder anyone today. I think that's an accomplishment for you?" He smiled at him. "Merry Christmas Javert."

Javert exhaled, some of the tension leaving his body. "Merry Christmas Valjean. Your gift." He held out a nondescript paper bag, a small red ribbon tying the handles together being the only decoration that implied that it was a gift.

Valjean took it, careful not to be too rough with it in case it was fragile. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Javert had changed out of his uniform as he usually did around Valjean, knowing it made him anxious. Now he was wearing a shirt whose color could only be described as lavender. Valjean had known he had a weakness for Javert in pastels, but this was ridiculous. At this point Valjean was convinced there was no color that he didn't look stunning in.

"Javert!" Cosette called. "Papa told me about the party," Valjean froze and prayed she wouldn't ask too many incriminating questions, "I have to know more about your officers. They seem like quite the colorful bunch." He relaxed, but still not quite trusting her to keep his secrets.

Javert only glared at Valjean, apparently betrayed. "You could call them that," Javert said. "I have at minimum three alcoholics and every single one of my officers is an idiot."

"There's got to be more to it than that," Cosette begged him.

"I had forgotten how stubborn your daughter is," he said to Valjean. "She's just like you."

Cosette dragged Javert into a conversation about his officers, only too happy to hear Javert complain about how Hanon could never be completely quiet and how Johnson was constantly falling asleep at his desk and had never turned in a single report to Javert on time. He told her stories, more like reports really, of how Marques managed to handcuff himself to a bench for three hours and had to be rescued and how Chan was guilty of sending chain emails to the entire precinct and giving everyone viruses. Valjean had a hard time paying attention, to distracted simply staring at Javert and admiring how handsome he was. There were circles under his eyes, but that was only to be expected when he had as much work to do as he did.

His phone buzzed, startling him.

 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 10:47 am]** Ok I changed j's psswrd back, but don't tell him til tmrrw  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 10:47 am]** Ofc j likes wrking. Should have considered tht. We're taking bets on if he'll ever retire, although none of us will prob b here when he does  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 10:47 am]** *if he does  
**[Text from Javert's Hot BF, 10:47 am]** He's not that old, Grantaire. I'm always telling him he works too hard. Good to know someone else thinks so too. :)  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 10:47 am]** Lol he bscly runs the place singl handed

Javert was looking at him curiously, his eyes darting to Valjean phone. Valjean gave a tiny shrug and put away his phone, brushing him off.

When Cosette had satisfied her curiosity, she looked at Valjean pointedly, then turned to Marius. He hadn't been paying attention, instead watching Cosette with a look of adoration. Valjean realized he had been doing more or less the same thing with Javert. It was a good thing Grantaire had texted him when he did.

"It's almost eleven. We should go," Cosette said to Marius. He nodded his agreement. Panic seized Valjean. He gave Cosette a look of alarm.

"Combeferre, Courfeyac and Enjolras invited us for lunch. I guess we forgot to tell you" Marius explained, looking sheepish and completely oblivious to Valjean's panic. "They have some friends over that they want us to meet, and we haven't exchanged gifts yet." There was, in fact, a bag full of cheerfully wrapped presents on the floor next to him.

"Ah," Valjean said simply, trying and failing to sound normal. Cosette patted his hand.

"We'll be back before dinner, Papa," she said. "Plus you have Javert so you won't be lonely." She smiled at him, all innocence, but Valjean knew exactly what she was doing. He couldn't help but feel like she had planned this somehow.

"Have fun then," he told her, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Tell them that I've basically finished their website. I sent them an email."

"I'll pass it on." She stood, Marius following. "Bye Papa! Bye Javert!"

They left, leaving Valjean and Javert in an awkward silence.

"Your present is on the table, if you want to open it now?” Valjean said, accidentally making it a question.

Javert glanced at him, concerned, but reached for it anyway. It was wrapped in the same bright paper that he had wrapped the rest of his presents in. It looked almost out of place in Javert's hands. He opened it carefully, unsealing the tape that held it closed rather than simply ripping the paper off.

"Valjean, these are," he trailed off once he had opened the box, simply staring at a pair of black leather gloves and a matching knit scarf.

Valjean had noticed that Javert's old fingerless gloves were wearing thin and ragged. When he had seen the black gloves he had immediately thought of Javert. He would look good in them. Javert looked good in everything, but that was beside the point. Combined with Javert's long grey coat he could almost look like he had walked out of the past. He always complained of the cold, and thus the scarf, which was thick enough to cover the lower half of his face as well.

"These must have been expensive. I can't accept this." Javert closed the box, pushing it back towards Valjean. Valjean pushed it back.

"Please. You're always cold. You told me so." Valjean gave him a small smile. He couldn't lie to himself and say that Javert's rejection of his gift didn't hurt. "The gloves are lined so they should be warm. And they match your coat." They had been expensive, but Valjean still had too much money that he didn't know what to do with left over from his time at Bishop, even with his constant donations to charity. Even so, Javert was worth it.

"It's too nice," said Javert. "You didn't have to-"

"Please. I want to," Valjean interrupted before Javert could convince himself he was unworthy. Javert looked at him blankly, then hesitantly pulled the box back.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Javert could be so fragile when approached from certain angles. It had taken Valjean a long time to convince Javert that he actually liked spending time with him. Valjean had hardly been able to give him a birthday present without Javert thinking there was some ulterior motive.

Valjean waited a second, but Javert seemed to be too dazed to say anything else. Javert's present was easily unwrapped by pulling on the ribbon. Inside the bag was two shapes wrapped in newspaper. He pulled out the smaller one.

It was a pocket watch on a chain, like the ones that were common in the Victorian age. Good quality as well, but Valjean wasn't the best person to judge that. It was a lovely copper color, an intricate geometrical design on the front of it that looked a bit like a rose.

"There's a place for a photo inside, since I know you like to carry pictures of Cosette with you," Javert told him. "I found it at an antique store and thought you might like it." He sounded almost dismissive. For Javert, that was only an indication of nervousness.

"I love it. Thank you, Javert." It was thoughtful and very like him. A practical gift, even if most people didn't wear watches anymore since they could check the time on their phones.

Javert looked away, reddening slightly.

The larger package contained two tall beeswax candles, white but with colored wax pressed into the outside and forming designs of vines and morning glories climbing around and up. Valjean almost didn't want to burn them- they were works of art. Someone had clearly spent a lot of time on them.

"These are beautiful. Where did you find them?" Valjean asked. He couldn't imagine Javert making them himself.

"A woman at the farmer’s market was selling them. I can give you her card, if you like," offered Javert. "You needed new candles for your candlesticks."

Valjean almost wanted to cry at his thoughtfulness. Javert knew exactly how much his candlesticks meant to him. He didn't realize he could fall even more in love with Javert, but somehow he did.

"I- yes I do," he said, trying very, very hard to sound like he wasn't on the verge of tears. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was succeeding. "I'll put them in right now."

"You don't have to do that," Javert protested weakly. Valjean did it anyway. They looked perfect.

"They're wonderful," said Valjean, when really he wanted to say, ' _You're wonderful_ '.

He stood there for a moment, admiring them and trying his best to get his emotions under control. It was Christmas and Javert was here, Javert who had brought him such thoughtful gifts. Of course he would. He wasn’t the type to buy frivolous things, even as gifts. The things he had given Valjean were immensely personal and Javert knew him long enough to know that. Valjean’s heart was so full of love and gratefulness that he couldn’t speak even if he tried.

He tried to blink back his tears. Javert would think he did something wrong if he actually started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not posting yesterday- I realized I started posting a day early and if chapter 7 is to go up on the 25th then... A day had to be skipped.  
> The candles that Javert give Valjean look a bit like [this](http://www.mangrovesarasota.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/Decorated-beeswax-candles-520x245.jpg) but obviously have vines and flowers. They're really easy and fun to make!  
> (10/10 would recommend Leverage. It's so good. My goal in life is to get as many people to watch it as possible. 5 seasons with zero bad episodes it's on netflix you have no excuse. )


	7. All is Bright

He had already spent too long looking at his new candles, fighting down his emotions so he wouldn’t break down and admit everything. At least he was fairly sure he wasn’t going to cry now.

"Do you want to eat lunch now or later?" Valjean asked, turning and doing his best to make himself sound casual. Javert had been staring into space in Valjean's direction and he blinked at his question, orientating himself.

"I didn't eat breakfast," Javert said, glancing away, knowing Valjean would disapprove.

"You need to stop doing that," Valjean chided. Javert was lean enough as it was. "I have some soup left over from last night; is that okay?"

"That's fine," said Javert.

Valjean hurried to the kitchen, all too aware of how hard his heart was pounding from simply being in proximity to Javert. It hadn't been like this before. Before he hadn't known what it had been like to hold his hand or wrap an arm around him. Now the memories seemed to be pressing in on him and made it hard to breathe. Javert was so close, in that fucking shirt he looked so good in, but he couldn't touch him. At least not in the way he wanted to; not without risking everything.

"Valjean, are you alright?" Javert asked from the kitchen doorway. Valjean retrieved the leftover soup from the refrigerator, then smiled at him.

"I'm fine," he tried to be convincing. "Your gifts were really thoughtful and I'm getting emotional, that's all."

Javert didn't look very convinced, but he didn't say anything else. Valjean put the pot of soup on the stove to warm it up. There was nothing to do but wait. The silence was awkward, but he didn't know how to break it. He didn't look at Javert, afraid that if he did he wouldn't be able to look away.

"What did Cosette give you?" Javert asked. A neutral question and one that Valjean would have volunteered the answer to by now if he wasn't so anxious.

"Some books and this sweater." He pulled at the sweater in question. "Oh, and some chocolates. I'm willing to share if you would like one." Javert had a weakness for chocolate, something that Valjean didn't know until fairly recently.

"You don't have to do that. Those were a gift to you from your daughter."

"Javert, I'm always willing to share my chocolate with you." He smiled, and even as he did so it felt forced.

Javert looked away, an unreadable look on his face.

The soup was warm enough that Valjean called it done and made them each a bowl. They ate in uncomfortable silence. Usually they found it easy to talk to each other, but Valjean found he couldn't think of anything to say. The silence only raised his anxiety. Javert was right in front of him, looking glorious somehow in that lavender shirt, yet Valjean couldn't look at him now.

"Tell me what's wrong," Javert said suddenly. "And don't say nothing's wrong because you're obviously bothered by something. You're too quiet and it's scaring me."

"I'm sorry," Valjean apologized immediately. Javert only looked more irritated.

"Did I say something? Or do something?" he ran a hand through his hair, brushing his bangs back. "You said you would tell me if anything was wrong, Valjean."

"It's not you," Valjean assured him. "I don't mean to scare you."

"But you are," Javert said, frustrated. "Is it about Cosette?"

"No."

"One of your freelance projects?"

"No, Javert-"

"Are you being threatened again?"

"What? No! I would tell you if Thénardier or one of his people was back."

"I don't want to play twenty questions with you, Valjean," Javert said, voice rising, his hands like claws on the table. "Please, just-" He took a few breaths, controlling himself. If he were standing, Valjean was certain that he would be pacing. "I am worried about you. Please understand that."

"I know," Valjean said. "Can we drop this? Please?"

"Is it about," Javert closed his eyes for a moment. "Is this about the party?"

Valjean's throat closed up. He couldn't deny it- Javert would see right through his lie. Javert stared at him, his expression unreadable. Then, he nodded. Acceptance.

"Then it is about me," Javert said after Valjean was silent. All his frustration was gone, but the tenseness was still there in his shoulders.

"Javert-," Valjean started.

"Valjean please. Don't lie to me. You've been acting weird for three days. I'm not blind." He unclenched his fists, laying them flat on the table. "I'm sorry for asking you to come with me. If I had known it would make you uncomfortable, then I wouldn't have gone through with it."

"Don't apologize," Valjean said. He didn't want Javert to feel sorry about this. He didn't want Javert to regret it.

"Of course I have to apologize!" he said sharply. Valjean flinched at his tone. Javert struggled to breathe normally, his hands once again in tight fists. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud. I'm only worried that I've fucked us up. I took liberties that I did not get your consent for beforehand."

"Javert, I knew what I was getting into," Valjean said, trying to get Javert to believe him for this. "I really didn't mind."

"Then why can't you tell me what's wrong? Is it because I," he stumbled, "because I kissed you? I should have told you I might do that beforehand. You were so careful with me but I never asked what you were okay with, and now you're uncomfortable with even being around me-"

"I liked it," Valjean admitted. He couldn't look up at him. Javert was panicking; he could hear it in his voice and how he was talking too fast.

He fell silent, staring blankly at Valjean.

"What?"

"I liked it when you kissed me," he clarified quietly. "Javert I,” he swallowed, praying Cosette was right, “I wasn't acting that night."

Javert stared at him in silence, blinking. The silence was oppressive, squeezing around his throat and making it so he couldn't speak even if he wanted to.

"I wasn't acting either," said Javert softly.

Valjean's head snapped up. Javert was staring at him in confusion. 

"Oh," he said stupidly. "Are you sure?"

"Am I- Of course I'm sure!" He sounded almost offended. "Christ Valjean, I thought you knew that. I straight up told you I'm demi...,” he waved a hand, “ _whatever_ when you asked. There is quite literally no one else in my life who is nearly as important to me than you are. Who else would it be other than you? You never seemed interested, so I kept it to myself. I never wanted to make things weird between us, but I guess I fucked that up." He was scowling at the table, mouth pulled in a near snarl.

Oh.

_Oh._

"I'm in love with you," Valjean confessed. "I fell in love with you over a year ago."

"I- you…What?" Javert asked, sounding just as stunned as Valjean felt.

"I'm acting strange because I'm in love with you and I can't stop thinking about how nice it was to be with you that night and how I want to touch you like that again." He couldn't help but be completely honest, the truth pouring out of him at last.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Javert asked, still dazed.

"Because _I_ didn't want to make things awkward between us, although apparently it happened anyway."

"...Oh."

They stared at each other stupidly for several moments. Then, Javert started laughing. He rarely laughed, and the sound of it hardly resembled laughter at all from lack of use. Valjean felt a smile start to spread on his face just watching him.

"Have we really not admitted that we have been romantically attracted to each other for months because we didn't want to make the other uncomfortable?" Javert asked, lips pulled up over his gums in a smile. "We are fools."

"Did you watch that video Grantaire took?" Valjean asked, unable to stop smiling.

"A few times, yes. How could I not?"

"So did I," Valjean admitted. "Like, maybe twenty times."

Javert smiled at him, all teeth, and Valjean beamed. Javert reached out a hand over the table and Valjean took it immediately. His hand was cool in his, which was why Valjean bought him gloves in the first place. Maybe he wouldn't need them anymore.

"Cosette's been trying to get me to tell you for months," Valjean admitted. "I was so afraid that you would leave me." 

"You have literally saved my life twice, then helped me get back on my feet and stubbornly refused to leave me when by all rights you should have. I could never leave you, idiot.” It was an endearment, said as softly as Javert ever did, affectionate and warm.

"So does this mean I can call you Tomašis?" Valjean asked.

Javert rolled his eyes. "No. I really do hate my name. I prefer just Javert.” He squeezed Valjean's hand. "You called me 'dear' at the party."

"I did?" He didn't remember that. "It was an accident, probably. Are you not okay with that?"

"It's acceptable, I suppose," Javert told him, reddening just slightly. Which meant that Javert had liked it. "Do you actually want to be my partner, Valjean?"

"Only if you call me Jean," he said, unable to stop smiling. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do."

"Okay, Jean," Javert said softly like he couldn't quite believe this was happening. Valjean could hardly believe it himself. They stared at each other for long minutes, both trying to wrap their heads about how this suddenly became real.

They couldn’t sit at the table forever staring at each other like fools. Eventually, they got up and rinsed their bowls and bickered over what to do while they waited for Cosette. It was almost like nothing about their friendship had changed, but now they would send each other little glances full of warmth and Valjean had very little hesitation in pressing himself against Javert's side.

They walked back to the sitting room, but Valjean stopped halfway, tugging on Javert's sleeve.

"What?" Javert asked, irritated. "I thought we were going to watch CSI."

"I can't believe literally all you watch are crime shows," Valjean said. "But look." He pointed upward over the doorway. The mistletoe that he had hung for Cosette and Marius's benefit was still there.

Javert had a look of confusion on his face. "So?"

"Javert, how do you not know about mistletoe?"

"Foster care. Didn't really get a lot of holiday cheer as a kid."

That was a valid point.

"You're supposed to kiss whoever walks through the doorway the same time as you," Valjean explained.

"Oh," Javert said, straightening. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, please," Valjean said, already smiling as Javert took his face in his hands.

This kiss was not a show. They had no audience, nothing to make them rush this. Javert kissed him gently, nothing like he has done at the party, his cool hands soft on his jaw. Valjean leaned into him with his hands landing on Javert's hips. They took their time getting acquainted with this new kind of intimacy. Javert drew back and Valjean's eyes fluttered open to see Javert look at him with the expression Valjean had loved in the video on his face.

"Do you know what I wanted to do after we left the party?" Javert asked, so close that Valjean could feel his breath on his lips.

"Tell me," said Valjean, still hopelessly staring at Javert’s face that was too close to his own to be entirely in focus.

"I wanted to push you up against the side of the cruiser and kiss you within an inch of your life."

"Oh," Valjean said breathlessly. "I would have been okay with that."

"Can I kiss you again?" asked Javert eagerly.

"Yes, always," answered Valjean.

This time Javert kissed him hard enough that Valjean made that embarrassing soft noise that he had made at the party again. He grabbed the knot of Javert's tie to drag him closer until he was pressed against Javert and the door frame. It was perfect. Valjean never wanted to stop kissing Javert or stop touching him and now he didn't have to.

"God I love you," Valjean breathed the next time Javert pulled away.

"You do?" Javert asked, honestly surprised.

"Didn't we just go over this?" Valjean asked. "I've loved you for a long time."

"Being in love and loving someone are two different things," said Javert. They hadn't moved away from each other; Javert's hand was still on Valjean's face and Valjean had both of his hands on Javert's chest.

"I don't agree," Valjean said, reaching up to capture his lips again. He really loved kissing Javert. His lips were warm and really quite lovely. Valjean had been admiring them from a distance for a while now. They were even better pressed against his own.

Javert pulled away soon after. "That sounded like a dismissal. I wanted to say that I feel... similarly," he said awkwardly.

"I know. You don't have to say it if you aren’t ready." Javert was chronically bad at feelings. It had taken him six months to admit they were even friends.

"But I want to," said Javert. Valjean just kissed him again to stop him from talking. His hand was on Javert's cheek now, his thumb tracing his sideburns. They were really quite soft, although bristly since the hairs were cut short. He would have to ask what Javert was comfortable with regarding his hair. Valjean had been tempted to run his hands through it for months now.

He pulled away. "It doesn't have to be now. We have time."

Javert looked at him with stars in his eyes.

"Do you want to watch CSI?" Valjean asked. Javert huffed a silent laugh, pressing his forehead to Valjean's.

"You're ridiculous," he said. "Yes, let's watch CSI."

Minutes later, they were on the couch as the intro theme played. Javert had reached for his hand and let Valjean sit pressed into him, his head on Javert's shoulder. He had never been more comfortable. Javert criticized the officers as he always did, complaining about how the show writers got it wrong again, as always. Valjean was almost completely certain he only watched the crime shows specifically so he could call out all their mistakes.

"I almost told you in the car after the party," Javert said out of the blue in the middle of the episode.

"Told me what?"

"That I wanted this." He squeezed Valjean’s hand for emphasis.

"Are you saying we could have avoided the last three days?" Valjean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, so this is my fault?" he shot back, sounding entirely serious. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards, betraying him. 

"I almost told you everything when I saw your wonderful gifts," Valjean admitted. "Really, thank you. They mean a lot to me. I almost cried when I saw the candles as it was." He leaned in and kissed Javert's cheek. Again, Javert blushed, stunned by Valjean's unexpected affection. It was really quite adorable.

"You're welcome," Javert said, looking down at him with that expression of worship and love on his face. Valjean would never get tired of seeing it.

He smiled, perfectly content with how Javert’s hand felt in his and very happy that Cosette's prediction had been right. Now there were no more secrets between them and they had gone back to normal, except for now Valjean could touch him freely and know it would be welcome. He never would have guessed that he would be so happy with his one-time hunter but here he was, curled up on his couch watching CSI while Javert continued to criticized everything the actors were getting wrong. Valjean was barely paying attention to the show, instead taking several long moments to simply look at him every once in a while. It didn’t quite seem real and he was half afraid Javert would vanish at any moment.

“What is it now?” Javert asked eventually, a hint of irritation in his voice.

“It’s nothing,” Valjean replied, smiling brighter when Javert looked over at him.

“If it were nothing then you would be paying attention. Did you even see that? They have no regard for actual police regulations.” He softened, just slightly, at Valjean’s beaming smile. “I thought you were done keeping things from me, Jean.”

“I can hardly believe I’m not dreaming, that’s all,” Valjean admitted. He should not be so affected by Javert using his first name.

Javert rolled his eyes at him.

“Of course you’re not dreaming,” he said without a single ounce of uncertainty.

“Kiss me and convince me,” said Valjean, knowing he was being ridiculous but could not bring himself to stop.

Javert huffed, but he was smiling. He did as asked and Valjean felt like he had been given the greatest gift in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Only the epilogue to go!


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this is so late. I won't bore you all with the details, but it was a couple of things. It ended up being convenient anyway to post on New Years anyway. Happy 2017!

The credits rolled and Netflix asked if they wanted to watch the next episode. Neither of them moved to challenge its auto play function. Valjean didn't want to let go of Javert for a second, even if it was just to get the remote. Or his phone, which was currently vibrating from a barrage of text messages. He couldn't read the screen. It could be Cosette, who was the only person he could think of that would text him so many times in a row. She could be hurt, maybe, or in some other kind of similar situation and needed his help-

"Oh, just answer it already," Javert grumbled. 

"I didn't say anything," Valjean said, doing his best to convey his innocence.

"You didn't need to. I can feel you getting anxious and tensing up." He huffed, a barely noticeable smile on his face. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Valjean squeezed his hand and took a moment to thank God for giving him Javert who had learned how to read him so well over the years that some things did not need to be said.

 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:02 pm]** UM????  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:02 pm]** I THINK I JUST MET UR DAUGHTER???  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:02 pm]** COSSETTE?? FEW YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME? PRETIER THAN ME TOO?  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:02 pm] I** DDINT NKNO U KNEW THE HOLY LAWYER TRINITY  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:02 pm]** WAT THE FCUK  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:02 pm]** I DID THE GRAPHIC SHIT FOR THEIR WEBSITE ADN NOW I HEAR UR THE ONE PUTTING IT TOGETHEER?  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:02 pm]** I CANT BELBE UR NOT REALDATING JAV!!!!!!????  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:02 pm]** MY TRUST IN U HAS BEEN BROKEN  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:02 pm]** I KNEW U WERE TOO GOOD TO BE TRU

"Is that Roux? As in my officer, the alcoholic?" Javert asked, looking over and narrowing his eyes.

"He borrowed your phone yesterday and got it from there," Valjean told him. "He was worried about you. Try not to be hard on him. He did send me the video."

Javert rolled his eyes upwards. "That explains his behavior yesterday, then."

 **[Text from Javert's Hot NOT BF, 1:03 pm]** It was Javert's idea so he could get your Commissioner fired, if that's any consolation. We were just friends.

"You didn't tell him?" Javert asked after the message had sent.

"I figured it would be more fun this way," Valjean said, smiling. If he was honest, he wanted to surprise Cosette when she walked through the door. "I can't believe you didn't correct your officers or say we had broken up or something."

Javert looked away, cheeks reddening. "I couldn't bring myself too. The illusion was too tempting for me so I didn't."

That was so adorable that Valjean would have asked to kiss him again if Grantaire had only taken just a bit longer to respond.

 **[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:03 pm]** FRIENDS?????  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:03 pm]** HE LITERALLY LPOKED AT U LIKE U HUNG THE GODDDAMN STARS IN THE SKJY  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:03 pm]** AND HE EVEN SMILED?????? AT SMTHING TBAT WASNT A CASE?????  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:03 pm]** I WAS AGOG  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:03 pm]** I WAS AGHAAST  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:03 pm]** BUT IT WAS A LIE AN D I AM NOW DISTRAUGHT  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:03 pm]** YPU LIED TO US JEAN  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:03 pm]** IM HEARTBROKN

Javert motioned to Valjean's phone. "Can I see that?"

Valjean handed it to him without a word.

"How do you even type with this thing?" he muttered to himself, scowling down at Valjean's touch screen. "I see why there are so many complaints about autocorrect now."

 **[Text from Javert's Hot NOT BF, 1:04 pm]** Offcr Roux are you implying that I lied about my relationship w/ vj  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:04 pm]** OH MY GOS  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:04 pm]** COSETE SAYS IT WAS FAKE THO  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:04 pm]** PLS DONT FIRE ME  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:04 pm]** I HAVENT TEXTED ANYONEELSE GET  
**[Text from Grantaire Roux, 1:04 pm]** NOT WVEN BETH AND MIING  
**[Text from Javert's Hot NOT BF, 1:05 pm]** Good. I'll trnsfr you if you tell anyone else it was fake  
**[Text from Javert's Hot NOT BF, 1:05 pm]** Ssrly anyone may be called to city counsel to testify  
**[Text from Javert's Hot NOT BF, 1:05 pm]** I can't have you fck it up

"Stop terrorizing the boy," said Valjean, quickly taking his phone back. He had already learned his lesson with Cosette and was not about to repeat the experience.

"He deserves it, treating our lives like a soap opera like this," Javert growled, crossing his arms. "It's insulting and unprofessional."

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Valjean tried to assure him. Javert did not look convinced.

 **[Text from Angel Cosette, 1:06 pm]** So I just met Javert's officer Roux  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 1:06 pm]** Apparently he is an old friend of Courf Ferre and Enjolras. As in they went to high school together

"'Angel Cosette'?" Javert asked.

"It puts her at the top of my contact list," Valjean explained. Javert raised an eyebrow and Valjean knew he was thinking him too attached again.

 **[Text from Angel Cosette, 1:06 pm]** What did you just say to him??  
**[Text from Papa, 1:06 pm]** I just clarified some things. That's all.  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 1:06 pm]** PAPA HE JUST SHOWED US  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 1:06 pm]** THATS NOT CLARIFICATION  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 1:06 pm]** OH MY GOD  
**[Text from Angel Cosette, 10:6 pm]** PAPA!!!!!

A second later Valjean had an incoming call, Cosette's cheerful ringtone filling the air. Javert rolled his eyes but paused the episode. They weren't watching it anyway.

"YOU TOLD HIM RIGHT?" Cosette shouted as soon as he answered. Even Javert grimaced at her volume.

"Yes?" Valjean answered, fearful of her exuberance.

Cosette screamed, the sound distorted over the phone.

"And he feels the same, right?" she asked.

"I'm right here," Javert grunted. "I can hear her."

"I can put give you the phone if you want to talk to her," Valjean offered.

"No, thank you," Javert objected strongly. "It's not like we need to advertise it." He had crossed his arms again.

"I know, and I'm not." He knew Javert liked to keep his personal life private. Valjean was much the same, just not to the extent Javert was.

"Papaaa," Cosette begged. "You guys are a thing now, right? Like, a romantic thing?"

"Well...," he looked over at Javert, who just rolled his eyes like Valjean was being stupid. "Yes. I guess we are." He couldn't help but smile.

"FINALLY," Cosette yelled. "R!"

"Christ," Javert muttered. "I'm almost glad my officers all already think we're already dating. I don't need that kind of gossip in the precinct. It's bad enough as it is."

"R, they're real dating now," Cosette was saying, obviously to Grantaire.

"Wait," Grantaire said, faint over the phone, sounding much less sober than he had been at the party. Cosette must have put it on speakerphone. "Were they like, pinin' for each other while they were fake-dating?"

"That's what I've been telling you," Cosette said, accompanied by a sound that was very likely her hitting Grantaire. "Months, this has been going on. Like, at least half a year. This is what I had to put up with. It was sad."

"It wasn't that long," Valjean attempted to defend himself, or at least Javert.

"Yes, it was," Javert interjected.

"Oh, really?" That was hard to believe. As far as he could tell, there had been no change in Javert's behavior.

Javert huffed. "Yes." He had a faint pink tinge to his cheeks.

"See, Papa? I was totally right. You should've taken my advice sooner." She sounded too smug for Valjean's liking.

"Don't you have other things to do besides tell me that you were right?" Valjean asked.

"You were making yourself sad with this. Of course I have to celebrate now that you two finally get your shit together."

"Language, please," Valjean admonished automatically. "And I was not. You know I was perfectly happy just being friends, and it's not like that has changed."

"Ugh, fine, you keep telling yourself that," Cosette groaned.

"C'sette, you shoulda seen them," Grantaire said. "They were like, so gay. The entire fuckin' night. I filmed the gayest part, but honestly. Suuuper gay."

"Papa didn't tell me hardly anything," Cosette complained.

"Because my daughter doesn't need to know those details about my romantic life," Valjean protested, flustered.

"Of course I do," Cosette said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How else am I supposed to know that you're happy?"

"By asking me?" Valjean guessed.

"You hide things. Like I didn't know you were _literally a wanted criminal_ for most of my life."

Javert snorted and Valjean shushed him.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Cosette continued. "You just don't always tell the truth about these kinds of things, Papa."

"You don't need to worry about me," he said. "I'm supposed to be watching out for you, not the other way around."

"Tha's bullshit," said Grantaire.

"Exactly," Cosette agreed. "You should know by now that I'm always right." She had a point. Cosette's instincts had proved correct more times than not, especially when it concerned her father.

"Hey, J'vert's there too, yeah?" Grantaire asked. "Ask him if I can put th' video up. 'M gonna be YouTube famous."

Javert rolled his eyes, then moved the phone closer to him. "You can do it once Whitman is officially fired, which will probably be early January."

"I can't believe you're allowing this," Valjean said.

Javert shrugged. "There always needs to be more media combating homophobia and racism."

"An' that's why I'm gonna be famous," Grantaire said proudly.

"Besides, he would probably do it anyway," Javert muttered, too quite for the phone to pick up his voice.

"We should hang up now so you can get back to your date," Cosette said.

"It's not a date," Valjean protested. "We're watching CSI and he's pointing out all the flaws."

"Ah, the good ol' Netflix an' chill," Grantaire said approvingly.

"What does that mean?" he whispered to Javert, who only looked as confused as Valjean was.

"Yeah, that's totally a date," Cosette told him with conviction.

"Roux is going to be absolutely insufferable. More so than usual." Javert sighed, raising a hand to his forehead. "I can't believe I'm partnered with him. I'm not paid enough for this."

"You should invite him for New Years," Cosette insisted excitedly. "Courfeyrac and Combeferre want to throw a party and you would be more than welcome to come. You could kiss him at midnight and everything. It would be romantic."

"I don't know? We can talk about it." He wasn't sure how much public displays of affection Javert would be comfortable with since they were not deliberately showing off. Either way, Cosette really did not need to be suggesting things like that. It was between Javert and himself.

"You should come," Cosette insisted. "Anyway, we should get back. Have fun on your date!"

"It's not a date," Valjean repeated.

"It kind of is," said Javert. "If you want it to be."

"See? I'm right again," Cosette said proudly. "Bye, Papa!"

"Goodbye, Cosette." The line went dead and he turned to Javert. "Do you want this to be a date?" he asked immediately.

Javert shrugged, looking away. "I have literally nothing to compare it to. I don't even know what people really do on dates."

"It's just to spend time together and talk and be affectionate, mostly. Do special things together, like go out to dinner or a movie or something."

"Didn't we do that anyway?"

"Well," he thought back. They did spend huge amounts of time together and talked almost every day over text. He often had Javert over for dinner because he insisted Javert never took care of himself and kept skipping meals. "I guess? But now I can do this." He took Javert's hand again and smiled. Javert smiled back, just a quick quirk of his lips before returning to something soft.

"So basically nothing changes," Javert clarified.

"Not really," said Valjean. "I would want to do this," he squeezed Javert's hand, "and I would like to kiss you more. In private, of course. I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with kissing in public either. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"I would like that." He smiled hesitantly, showing his teeth. Once, Valjean thought his smile terrifying. Now, he thought it unique and somehow adorable. He could not stop himself from grinning back.

When Cosette and Marius returned, Javert's head was on Valjean's thigh and Valjean's fingers were running through his hair. Javert was still complaining about inconsistencies and wrongful police procedures in CSI and for once Valjean was paying attention. Neither of them had noticed the front door opening.

"They didn't have a warrant when they searched that man's apartment. That evidence should not be submitted in a court of law. It's illegal," Javert was saying, gesturing at the TV with one hand. "Do they even fact check these things?"

"Apparently not," Valjean replied, more amused by Javert's frustration than anything else.

"Aww, you two are adorable. Like I knew you would be."

Javert tensed up and Valjean's hand froze its movements. Cosette stood in the doorway of the living room, beaming at them with Marius looking mildly uncomfortable behind her.

"Did you have a good time?" Valjean asked her.

"Did you know that your name in R's phone is 'Javert's Hot Actual BF'? And that he was sending screenshots to Combeferre and the rest of that household and they had never connected the two until R and I met and exchanged stories? He has been telling them all about his theory of Javert's significant other for ages." Valjean was sure she would have crashed onto the couch next to him if Javert wasn't taking up nearly the entire thing.

"I knew he was sending screenshots to someone, since he sent one to me on accident. The 'actually' part of my name is new."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this," Javert said, staring up at him in faint betrayal. "No wonder he had been so gleeful yesterday."

"It used to be 'Javert's Hot Not BF', but he changed it after hearing the good news," Cosette informed them. "If it makes you feel any better, Combeferre is apparently 'Mothman' and Enjolras is 'Apollo'."

Javert muttered something about Grantaire and being an idiot and how such things were pointless and counterproductive.

"So did you two have fun?" she asked them, ignoring Javert's comments.

"Do you know how many times this show has broken criminal procedures and made it seem perfectly legal?" Javert said. He made no effort to move from Valjean's lap.

"You just like to complain," Valjean told him, patting his arm.

Javert grunted. "Maybe."

"Like I said, adorable. Right, Marius?"

"Um, yes?" Marius answered nervously. Javert had arrested him a few years back but he was still nervous sometimes when speaking to him.

"Exactly. Are you coming to the New Year’s party?" she asked pointedly. It was aimed at Javert.

"If I must, and if I don't have work." He made it sound like an inconvenience, but Valjean knew he would make an effort to come.

\---

 **[Text from Tomašis Javert, 7:32 pm]** do you srsly not own a sweater that isnt awful  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 7:32 pm]** What do you have against my sweaters? They look fine on me. The party is casual anyway.  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 7:32 pm]** vj do you even have eyes  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 7:32 pm]** theyre horrible  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 7:32 pm]** not to be that gay stereotype but you ltrally have no sense of fashion  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 7:32 pm]** They're not horrible. Cosette says they're cute.  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 7:32 pm]** thats only bc shes your daughter  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 7:32 pm]** when are you picking me up?  
**[Text from Jean Valjean, 7:32 pm]** Is fifteen minutes alright with you?  
**[Text from Tomašis Javert, 7:32 pm]** ill see you then

\---

"Christ, Jean, what did I say about the sweaters?" Javert asked as soon as Valjean pulled up. "I'm actually serious about burning this one."

The sweater in question was a multitude of clashing colors, arranged in a diamond patter across his chest.

"What? Grantaire got this for me. I like it."

"It looks like it was knitted by someone who's completely colorblind." He got in the car, leaning over and giving him the quick kiss that Valjean so obviously wanted. Then he narrowed his eyes. "How many sweaters has he given you?"

"Two or three. He says it's a gift for finally getting together with you."

Javert looked heavenward and muttered something Valjean didn't catch, but was almost certainly a complaint about Grantaire.

"Do you really want me to kiss you at midnight? he asked, completely changing the subject. "It seems, I don't know, cliché."

"I wouldn't object," Valjean answered, surprised that Javert was entertaining the idea at all. "It's not that important to me. I wouldn't be heartbroken or anything if you didn't."

Javert grunted, but Valjean couldn't tell if that was a yes or a no.

\---

Valjean was having a good time at the party, even though things were awkward between most of the kids and Javert. Apparently, he knew them well from when they lead rallies and he had arrested most of them on at least one occasion. Enjolras had been arrested three times by Javert himself, not counting any arrests made by other officers.

"However did you become a policeman when you were friends with these delinquents?" Javert asked Grantaire on the fringe of the activities.

"Originally it was just to piss off Enjolras," Grantaire said. "But then I got into it? Like, change the system from the inside, or whatever."

"That's not really how that works."

"Yeah, but I'm not a racist dickhead who kills people and then lies about it to make it seem justified."

Javert scowled. "I've worked with people like that. I never tried to bring them to justice because I believed them. Now I wish I hadn't been so willing to turn a blind eye to them."

"See? Exactly what I'm talking about." Grantaire nodded approvingly. "I heard you changed after the revolt."

"You can thank Jean for that." A strange look passed over his face. He was probably thinking about what happened on the bridge. Valjean went to hold his hand and Javert squeezed it tightly.

As it drew close to midnight, Javert dragged Valjean into the kitchen while everyone else had gathered in the living room to open bottles of champagne and make toasts and the like.

"What?" Valjean asked once Javert let go of his wrist. "Don't you want to watch the countdown?"

"I don't care about that," Javert waved him off. "Do you still want to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss you at midnight, idiot." He crossed his arms, fingers tapping on his forearm.

"Oh." He honestly hadn't thought Javert would want to go through with it. "I would like to, but if you don't than I understand."

"But it would make you happy?" Javert asked, studying him closely as if to make sure he wasn't lying about this.

"Well, yes, but I'm happy just being here with you."

Javert looked away, his cheeks pink. "You are a sentimental fool."

In the other room, they could hear the others beginning the count down.

"So you've said." He couldn't help but smile.

When the countdown reached zero, Javert kissed him and it was just as sickeningly romantic as he had thought it would be. Valjean could not remember a better way he had welcomed the new year.

"Thank you for indulging me," Valjean said, unable to stop smiling at him.

"It was nothing," said Javert. "I, well, I love you, so of course I had to."

Valjean beamed at him. "I know you do. It's wonderful to hear you say it. I love you too."

Javert rolled his eyes, but he was blushing. "You are entirely too sentimental," he said again.

"I know," Valjean answered, as he usually did. "I don't hear you complaining."

Javert didn't say anything to that and simply kissed him again to shut him up.


End file.
